avatar and the world at war
by konoko mai
Summary: 20 years after the great war the imperials have found a new planet to conquer and with the avatar gone how will the planet survive in such a cruel universe.
1. Chapter 1

In the grim darkness of the 41st millennium there is only war.

The noise is deafening. it is nearly impossible to hear myself think. I can hear the enemy screaming at us with a sick sense of joy. I fight with my men shoulder to shoulder. I can see the sense of fear on their faces at the oncoming onslaught. We are facing monsters but we will hold. We will not falter. We have faced Demons and Xenos. Compared to them the Orks are nothing. No more than a thorn in my spine. We fight for the emperor. He looks upon us and will protect. Yet they are still afraid. It is only natural that they are afraid of death but we must hold. The enemy is close now, in a couple seconds they'll be in range and they will know the emperors fury.

'May your aim be true. FOR THE EMPEROR!' I cried.

FOR THE EMPEROR echoed the imperial guard as the Orks were engulfed by las-bolts.

* * *

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived in constant war. Then, everything changed when the the avatar returned. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. And when the world needed him most he saved the world. Five years passed and the people of the world settled into they're new lives, for now in the world there is finally peace.

As Aang walks across the igloo in the southern water tribe he thinks back to all his memories all the people he's met and known. over the last six and half year so much had changed; wars, friendship and so much more. After he had been awoken from the ice he had a daunting task. He shuddered at the thought. He was only twelve years old and yet he had to save the entire world from a 100 year war. Then he remembers his friends who helped him along the way; Sokka, Toph, Katara, Suki and so many more. Without them he knew he could never of saved the world.

As his friends come to mind he realizes how much he misses them. All the way in the southern water tribe it was next to impossible to contact anyone quickly. It can take weeks to send a later to people who weren't nearby. His friends lived all over the world so it was even harder to stay in contact. Even messenger pigeons took days to arrive.

Sokka now lived with Suki in the earth kingdom. As two of the worlds greatest warriors they had a leading hand in helping bring peace. Unknown to many a secret war was still raging. After toppling Fire Lord Sozin the armies of the fire nation were in disarray. Some fought on, some gave in and helped bring peace and some decided to hide afraid of their war crimes. Sokka and Sukki had good peaceful lives hunting down the last few monsters of the war.

Toph now lived with Jin together in Ba Sin Se. After the war Toph decided to go live with her parents. Even though a normal person couldn't tell the war had hurt her it had effected her so much. Only aged 12 she was nearly killed and for the first time felt truly scared. The war had left it's scares both physical and physiological. The time with he parents had done her well. She then made friends with Jin and decided to move in with her since they were both still young. Jin had helped support her and had been a good friend.

Aang felt sad that he hadn't heard from Zuko in some time. Being Firelord was a difficult task even for an experienced adult. Zuko was the youngest Firelord ever with little experience in controlling an empire. What he did have was determination and compassion for his citizens. It didn't help matters that he had taken the role in arguably the hardest time in fire nation history. His personal friendship with the most important people in the world may of helped him but he still had a very large task ahead of him to bring together his broken nation.

And Katara is right next to Aang giving birth to his triplets. Aang is amazed at her beauty even now. He was glad to have her in his life. She had helped him through so much. He loved her so much and would never let anything happen to him and never has. Now he would be becoming a father. They would be parents. The sheer pure joy made Aang smile. he was overcome at the mere thought. But true happiness doesn't last forever. In a single moment his smile turns into a frown.

'What is it darling, is something wrong?' Katara asked as she noticed Aangs change in expression.

'Nothing. I have you,' Aang lied. Because he think about the unthinkable, something no parent should have to do. Choose.

* * *

Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic and i also have practically no idea where this is going. If you want to see something or give advice I would be very greatful. Please review even if its just a word because then I'll know someone has read it. Once I get about 25 reviews I'll start writing the next chapter. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Oh ya all these characters are part of their respective companies ect.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll never get used to the smell. I've been in the imperial army for more than half my life and I still can't get use to it. The fight has been going on for a good 6 hours since the orks found us. After escaping the first charge we managed to step up a camp in the ruins of an old factory on a hillside. It was dominated by a large factory with a overly complex lock (probably to hide something) so I made it one of our main objectives to get in and to try and figure out what was inside. It could even be what the Mechanicuim was looking for. with only several hundred soldiers left I doubted what we could achieve any more.

I hate the Mechanicuim so cold and calculating. No respect for human life. I would of never come to this planet if not for them. They had sent out an Omega distress signal for the planet and said they'd award who ever could help them. And I knew they could deliver.

However what they didn't say is that the planet was in the middle of a full blown Waaaagh! Half of my regiment got slaughtered. I truly hate them, nearly as much as commissioners. Me and my soldiers managed to set up some bared wire defenses along with small gun placements. We also had the high ground so we would be well defended. A smart enemy wouldn't of dared to attack such a strong position. But we weren't facing smart enemies we were fighting orks. I just hope the reinforcements would arrive soon.

'Commander' someone called. I turn my head and run over to my tech-priest, who has been trying to brake into the warehouse since the beginning of the battle.

'Report' I commanded.

'We've gust managed to get in it was quite a challenge.'

'Glad you were up for it, any idea what to expect?'

'Sorry but no, all I can tell is that there must be something very valuable here.'

Damn it! 'Guess I'll be going in blind, take over with the defense.'

'I'd be honored.'

'Squad on me!'

The door slowly opens and as I walk in my eyes start to adjust to the darkness. My body guards surround me and we walk forward as a group, With them protecting me from danger. Without knowing what we'll find we descend down the spiraling staircase into the basement, void of any machines or objects. I was not told what was inside only that it is of extreme importance. I really hate the Mechanicuim. Suddenly the entire group notices a blue glow coming from the center and my guards ready the las-guns. I keep my hand by my holster ready for anything that might happen. As I stand by the blue flames I see a girl, no a woman of about 20. The fires are probably a psychic counter measure.

'Dorn, assess how dangerous she is' I tell my psychic guard.

He approachs steadily and with confidence, he has done this kind of task before. He has saved me many times.

Suddenly his eyes start to bleed and just before I shoot the person in the head she says:

'I know where the STC is!'

'HOLD!' I shout just before they fire.

Not only have we found a STC, one of the most valuable things in the galaxy, what the Mechanicuim was looking for. We have also found this women who is a blank.

To day is a good day

* * *

Today is not a good day.

Millions of miles away is a small igloo on the planet's pole and in the small igloo is a young air nomad. At this time he is trying to become on with the spirit world and to rest his soul while he tries to meditate. To truly become one with the spirit world requires full concentration and clear thought. Air nomads are particularly spiritual and are much closer to nature due to there detached life stlye. Aang however can not because his mind is focusing on probably the most important decision of his life.

Aang knows the importance of this task and he knows what could go wrong. He needs help and the only people who can give it to him are the other avatars. Taking in a deep breath he finially manages to contact the spirit world. The room goes cold and a small fog reaching ankle height suddenly appears.

'Avatars' Aang said powerfully 'I wish to speak to you about what you have commanded me to do'

'Avatar Aang I am here for you' said Roku

'Are you? Are you? I have only one question.'

'what is it?'

'Why do I have to do it, why do I have to sacrifice even more of my life?

'Because it needs to be done to save the earth.'

'Why does that help the earth!'

'you simply can't understand Aang.'

'What kind of answer is that, I ask for knowledge to help me and you give me nothing!'

'But I have Aang, you are simply to enraged to see it.' After avatar Roku had said those words he

disappeared.

'Of course I'm angry, your taking everything from me!' He shouted into the empty room even though he knows no one will hear him, as tears roll down his face. Taking a deep breath Aang contacts avatar Koshi

'Avatar Koshi I wish to discuss what I should do'

'It is my job to help'

'How can I do this? I've lost so much so how can I give away even more?' Aang Asked.

'Aang I know the feelings only a parent can have. But there is a great trouble approaching us; It is strong, dark and could destroy us all. The life of the avatar is never easy, you must sacrifice everything you have for the world. The avatar is always pure of heart and has great spirit. You care so much for others so do it for them. by doing this you are helping the world. And after this we will never ask for anything else.'

At that moment she disappeared and the igloo went back to normal. Aang had made his decision and he takes the long path to where Katara is resting. Aang tries to stay calm but he knows it is no use. The only thing he can think about is how he and Katara will no longer be together. No mother would stay together with a man like that and she is no exception. Sokka will never talk to him and the same goes for Zuko and Suki. The only thing keeping him on this planet are his friends and he's about to lose them. as he stands by the entrance of the igloo he looks over it. It seams to loom over him with a menacing glare, as if it knows what Aang is about to do. Aang knew he had to do this, even if he didn't know why he had to only that it must be done.

when he walked into the room the nurse was still standing over Katara. Giving birth to the triplets had taken its toll and it was only due to the water tribe healers that she survived.

'Are you OK now Aang' Katara asked oblivious to what was going on. Aang couldn't look her in the face. Katara noticed this and said 'Aang whats wrong, are you having second thoughts?'

'No! it' s just...' Aang stuttered not knowing what to say. Whatever he says will hurt her.

'We have to get rid of the children to save the world.' The silence was unbearable. Each second felt like a dagger in his heart. He could see the pain Katara was feeling but didn't know how to react.

'W wwh what,why how no!'

'Katara you don't understand' Aang pleaded.

'Do you? These are our children how can you be so heartless.'

'But the avatars have spoken to me and they would not lie.'

'You are not having my children now. Leave!' Katara screamed, with the last part was but a whisper 'I I I loved you' Aang turned his back unable to looks her in the face.

'Katara you just don't understand. This isn't easy for me either. But you can't stop me and I have to take the children.' In a swift turn Aang jumped past Katara to the triplets. Katara leaped out of bed. Instantly she slung her arms at Aang. At that moment the ice around Aangs feet rose holding him in place. Aang felt terrible that it had come to this. He had looked up to her but knew it had to be done. Duty over honor. He had to make it quick because he couldn't fight her for much longer and neither could she. Taking his staff he made the roof of the igloo collapse and the used his airbending power to move the large chunks fall just by her side so it only knocked her down instead of being fatal.

'You don't know how much pain I feel and I have had no joy from this. Your children will be safe and I won't interfere with this world anymore. You were my world and now I've lost you and I won't come back. Know that this is for the best.' After that there was a bright flash. It lasted no more than a second but by then Aang and the triplets were gone. Katara could see a silhouette moving across the water and tried to ran after him but the fight had left her exhausted. Unable to do anything and being completely helpless she cried her eyes out because she would never see Aang or her children again.

* * *

Author's notes:

Please review and help me out, I've got the story but not sure about the execution.

Any questions I'll inbox you or answer it in the next chapter. I'm also going to try and link the two worlds together soon just needed to do some more setup for the story. Please review and thanks to anyone who has.


	3. Chapter 3

An STC. I still can't believe it. Entire star systems have been destroyed over mere rumors that they exist. Not only that a blank, with proper training she could be a valuable asset. Bzzzzzzzzz. The radio what now there isn't anything more important than what's just been found.

'Captain the orks have got through the first defense, they'll be here in a minute or two,' came across the radio. The lives of my soldiers are more important and I will die before abandoning them. That prospect is scarily fast approaching. But if we all died the discovery of the STC would be worth nothing.

'Send Aierth and Filda to deal with the blank, if she escaped we'd be in even more trouble and get Liang down here to keep track of the STC he's more use down here than in battle.'

As I run up with my remaining guards to the battle field I remember one more thing. 'And make sure you let the Mechanicuim know what we've got here.' The noise is deafening and I'm not even on the battlefield yet. There must be hundreds. As I walk out the sun glistens on my armor and on my sword, there may be hundreds but will fight to the very last man.

* * *

My name is Kaido Puis and right now I have a large bullet wound in the side of my stomach. Luckily the armour had taken most of the impact and why I'm still alive. There's a reason they give armour to us, if they were useless they wouldn't bother. I'm alive but I might as well be dead for all the help I'm doing. But on the other hand the captain is like a force of nature. As soon as he walks out you could see the moral rising. That is why he is such a good commander, He keeps us together in the worst of times. Being a legendary sword fighter helps as well. The way he handles a sword is almost god-like. each cut and thrust is elegant, As if he was making art. His bodyguards were fighting a group of orks in the west side but he could hold out on his own. Six orks approached hoping to take his head but I wasn't worried and neither was he. The first ork lunged at him and the commander stepped to the left and dodged the attack. The ork fell on his own blade because of his clumsiness. The next one cleaved his axe from above down onto the commander. He barely had enough time to block it and had to use two hands to keep control of his blade. He may be smarter but the orks were defiantly stronger. the ork was right in his face and could probably smell it's breath. But like I said smarter. With his left shoulder he elbowed the ork with as much force as he could without losing control of his blade. The ork was barely effected but in the short amount of time he had used his other arm to knock the ork back. Then in one fluid motion he slashed the ork's belly open and then thrust his sword deep inside. He quickly unholstered his pistol and took several shots at the nearest ork and then ducked an ork slash and stabed his now exposed back. Only one ork remained, This would be easy. Then out of no where a stream of bullets come at the commander.

'No!' I shouted as I try to get up but forced to stay down purely through pain. No I couldn't let him get killed by orks. The shoota boy must of gone round while the other one distracted him. Never thought orks had tactics. but the commander wasn't just going to give up, It was just a bullet after all. He drew his gun and shot the ork which had just done the same to him. However the other ork was on top of him and kicked his gun away. I have to help! pain is not an excuse just weakness!

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' no thinking just fire! I jump up as two of my shots hit the ork. I then smashed it round the face with the butt of my rifle as soon as I got close enough braking it's skull.

'Are you alright commander?' i ask while i help him up.

'I am now. The battle seams to be getting calmer. I can't thank you enough soldier- wait!' the darkness engulfs me. I should of just stayed down.

* * *

I see my command squad approach. 'Help this soldier at once and rally the rest of the men.' Most of the men survived but the battle had taken its toll. Those six orks were tough. But they had no chance. Only a handful of my soldiers are left but they are my best. It's still sad that the rest are gone.

'Soldiers. Men. Friends. We have fought long and hard on this planet and we have suffered for it. But we are not defeated. While one soldier in this army draws breath we will fight and the orks will have to pay dearly for every breath.' Hurrrrrah! The crowd cheered and now hang on my every word. 'You know that you fight for both the Imperuim and the Emperor but there is something more. In the cellars of the warehouse we have found a STC. There are few people that can say that have truly changed the course of the history but with the STC we can usher in a new golden age for the Imperuim and it will be because of you. You can say you were here when the galaxy, no the UNIVERSE changed forever. Because if we succeed here we will be kings! May your aim be true and deadly! Charge!'

I can't help smiling

* * *

Being completely helpless she cried her eyes out because she would never see Aang or her children again. In the earth kingdom village of Senlin Sokka and Suki are resting and getting ready to hunt another war criminal. 'Ooooh hows my little Hawky.' Sokka said in the most childlike way possible.

'What is it honey?' Suki asked curious about why he was sounding dumber than usual.

'Honey? What are you my wife now?' Suki just ignored him and hoped for an answer. 'Well it's from Katara she's wait, what, no.' Sokka sat down simply confused by what he had just read. He then handed the letter over.

'This can't be true Aang wouldn't do something like this.' Suki replied

'Well he has. We have to go and help her. NOW'

'But we can't go now we've got to go and get the war criminal. He's on the run and could kill people if we don't get him.'

'Katara needs us we've got to go as soon as we can.'

'I'm not saying we don't go at all. Just in a couple days after we catch him.'

'No we're going to south pole to see Katara now get your stuff.'

'As you wish' Suki said reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't care for Katara, far from it, it was just that this job is more important at the moment. After they left for the south pole the war criminal killed 23 people in the closest town. Suki and Sokka broke up a couple days later.

* * *

Knock knock knock at the door.

Uuuuh. who could that be this early? Toph thought after she was prematurely woken up. She looks over to Jin on the other side of the bed and sees how she's taken all of the blanket again. We really should get a new bed when we have some money. she looks over at Jin again. Or maybe it is okay how it is. 'Now lets feel who's at the door' she said aloud. After a couple of seconds 'No one I know. Oh well.' Toph rushes at the door still annoyed about being woken up so early.

'What!' Toph shouts at the unexpecting messenger. As he stumbles back he trips over scared by her sudden appearance. Toph just giggles, He seams a bit clumsy as he gets up and brushes off the dirt.

'Thanks for helping me up' he said sarcastically. 'I have a message for -'

Suddenly he gets interrupted by Jin getting out of bed 'Tophy baby where are you?'

'God sake Jin go back to bed.' said Toph like she would do this everyday.

'But baby I want you to come back to bed.'

'your not a. You know errr. couple?' The messenger asked getting the wrong idea.

'No, we just live together and sleep in the same bed.' She said this and then gave Toph a big kiss on the cheek and looked the messenger straight in the eyes. 'Do you need anything then?'

'I eeeer, just take this.' He gave the letter and left as soon as he could. He didn't even notice Toph going bright red after Jin's 'display'.

'You know exactly how to embarrass me don't you.'

'I do and you love me for it,' she said playfully 'What did he want anyway?'

'It's a letter about Aang and Katara. it's oh.' She stopped smiling.

'What?' Jin asked confused by Toph's change in mood.

'You know I said that if something bad happened I'd tell you a secret.'

'Yes but what happened?' She asked again.

'I think it's time to teach you and the others metal bending.'

* * *

It is 3 o'clock in the imperial palace where Zuko and Mai are sleeping together. It is completely silent. In a instant Zuko jumps out of bed and starts to walk down the corridor to his private study. The lights are on all along the corridor but he doesn't need them, he all ready knows it off by heart. He stops outside the door to his study and counts to three. As he opens the door the fire candles explode signifying it is 3 o'clock. Only one word is in Zuko's mind 'perfect'. For the last year he has been getting up at the exact same time every morning.

His servant, a thin man know only as Adril who had a beard which showed enlightenment entered and asked how his lord was doing.

'i am very busy as normal' said Zuko without looking up from his work

'Are you trying to fix the economy or-'

'I am TRYING to figure out what to do with our unemployed troops but there's just no solution that keeps the rest of the world happy' shouted Zuko unable to keep his rage in check.

'Well sir I have some important news.'

'Put it on the table along with the rest,' he said pointing at the large pile of letters.

'I suggest you read it now.'

'Fine!' He takes the letter from his servant and rips it open. He sits back down and scans through the letter and his eyes widen. 'Is is this true?'

His servant gulps already knowing his masters reaction. 'Yes.'

'NO!' Zuko shouts. He smashes the table with his fist which engulfs the table in flames. He just can't accept what has happened because it just keeps getting worse. This means the avatar will leave the world for a second time. Who does he think he is? He can't just leave and give up his responsibilities. The last time the world went to war, who knows what could happen this time? And all of it would make his job harder. And he needs to stay if he wants the fire nation to survive in a time where they were hated by almost all.

'Master I suggest you take care of you hand you might of broken it.' Said the servant noticing blood dripping from the hand.

'No time I have to go into the room for a while. Make sure I am not disturbed.' He said as he walked into a small two meter box in the middle of the room. It was out of place and felt unnatural compared to the rest of the room, it was made from steel and looked impenetrable.

'Are you sure it is a good idea to do it this early?' Zuko just kept on walking and entered the box. His loyal servant shook his head and started tidying the mess left from the table. Zuko had been going into his 'sanctuary' more and more and he didn't want to think about what was going on.

* * *

It was Iroh's perfect kind of day. the sun was high in the sky and the birds flew in the breeze. Nature was everywhere and the atmosphere was peaceful. People were walking around smiling and enjoying themselves. This was Iroh's perfect world where everyone was happy. Iroh had just come out from his tea shop the Jade Dragon. No real reason he just wanted to see the world in all its glory. 'Better get back to work' He thought as he walked back in to start making more tea. As he was making some fine camoline tea he wished the best for Zuko in his mind. He knew he was struggling but didn't know bad it really was. All he knew from his white lotus contact that Zuko occasionally had 'tantrums'. He didn't want to know what that meant. The door rang as it was opened meaning a new customer. The shop had been empty today so he was glad for the company.

'Hello and welcome to the jade dragon today I recommend the Jasmin tea.' Iroh said to his customer

'It's me iroh' said Aang after lowering his hood. He also had a basket in his right hand.

'I know it's you but I treat all my customer's equally.'

'Iroh I've got something important to discuss' Aang replied. Iroh's smile disappeared

'So is it true what happened between you and Katara?'

'Unfortunately yes and I have a favour to ask you.'

'I will respect your request but will you tell me why it happened, honestly I didn't expect this.'

'I never would of chosen this path but it has been chosen for me. Please accept this gift.' He handed the basket over to Iroh and promptly left as mysteriously as he came. After he was gone Iroh looked into the basket and saw a small baby boy. Iroh just shook his head and felt sorry for the airbender. During the conversation aang seemed calm but he knew something was wrong. And now he knew why.

* * *

Author's note: I was going to do a bit on Ty-lee and an original water tribe family for the kids as well as Iroh but I just couldn't write it in a way I thought was good enough. I might go back to it if I think of something good but probably won't. So if it isn't clear; Iroh, Ty-lee and a unnamed water bender family in the south get a kid each to take care of from Aang.

p.s. Ty-lee is my favorite character she's just so great :)

p.s.s Each chapter will come every month so you now know about when the chapter come out and I promise the actual cross over bit will be soon it's just so fun to write fight scenes. Thanks to the five of you who have read this and reviews are much appreciated ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The cold glass touches my lip. I slowly raise it and let a small amount of wine gently fall into my mouth. The wine has a lot of flavor and has kept it's fruity taste. This is fine wine and defiantly my favorite one. Some say that the wine on Yavin has more flavor or that Tyrea has more maturity but to me this is the best wine in the universe. It is also very, very expensive. Luckily being a commander had its perks and I can get it at a reduced price. It's amazing what some people will do for 'the man who found the S.T.C.' Yes it definitely has it's benefits.

This will be my final campaign. I have worked long and hard for the imperium and it has finally paid off. After the battle around the warehouse the Mechanicuim arrived along with 3 full chapters of the Blood Ravens. They made sure I was safe and that the S.T.C was recovered. I'm glad they came because even though the battle was won I had little hope of lasting any longer on that planet. And as I said being a commander has many perks. I am now personal friends with Gaberial Angelos and have close ties with the Fabricator General on mars. All of my equipment was upgraded and now my regiment has some of the best technology currently in production. I have only one more planet to discover and occupy and then I can retire. I already have a manor ready for my arrival along with my possessions and servants. It will be strange to leave my old life of fighting behind but not unwelcome. It will be my paradise for me to live along for the rest of my days. I might even invite some of my comrades if they're still alive. If I only miss one thing from this old life it will be them.

I also got to keep the blank I found chained in the basement of the factory. She didn't have a name or a history and she doesn't remember anything. She is now a perfect assassin and warrior. It's amazing what you can teach someone how knows nothing. Now she serves me and only me. I think I'll keep her when I'm living in my villa. The fact she is a blank makes her especially effective against psykers who would normally have an advantage.

*knock knock knock*

'Come in', I said.

'Commander we have reached high orbit.' my loyal bodyguard informed me.

'Very good,' I replied as I took another sip of my fine wine. 'Send the re-con team to the surface to set up the forward base. Also tell them to report back every 16 hours. If we find anything important out tell me but otherwise leave me to my drinks.'

As she leaves I take another sip and wonder what they will find.

* * *

'We are not your birth parents', Two water bending parents said. Their word were like daggers.

'What!' The boy of 16 in front of them replied. Everything was he knew was just shattered.

'We are not you birth parents,' the mother repeated. The words were just as painful.

'But why are you telling me now?' he was confused as to why they were telling him.

'Your 16 and you deserve to know. It is tradition to tell an adopted son when they are 16 that they are adopted.' Neither of the parents looked unhappy.

'But then what?' He just didn't know what to say anymore.

'Wait son all will be explained.' The mother interrupted '16 years ago a man approached us and gave you to us. He said it was important for us to take care of you. We were having trouble having a child and he helped us. We don't know anything about him because he disappeared afterwards.'

'So why are you telling me now? Your the ones who took care of me, your the parents I care about! He was starting to raise his voice in anger but he didn't notice.

'In the water tribe adopted people aren't part of the tribe. You have to prove that you can be part of this tribe.' The father explained.

'So what do I have to do to prove myself, hasn't living here for my entire life made a difference?' He was already accepted by everyone so why change, he was the same person he was yesterday.

'To prove yourself you have to find your parents.'

'But why!' He shouted. 'I want to stay with you. I don't want to know them. Those people abandoned me so why should I care?

'You don't understand son. Until you see your birth parents you are a outsider and you are not allowed back.'

'so your exiling me?' He was dumfounded by what hey were saying.

'You are a strong young man and should be able to survive in the wild.' He said this without any kind of emotion.

'SHOULD!' he exploded in rage. 'I'm not even a water bender, how am I even supposed to find them!

'Well neither of us know where your father is but we know your mother lives in the south pole. she used to be a legendary water bender but now she lives alone. After you were born something happened and she gave you away.'

'So I have no choice.' He just accepted it and lowered his head in shame.

'As of now Maitreya you are not a part of this tribe. Leave now until you find her and then you will be a man. Maitreya left on the verge of crying. His family had effectively disowned him and he had to travel to the other side of the world to find them. He didn't even know if he would ever he the two people who raised him. Or if he wanted to.

* * *

The air craft is flying down to the forest floor at a steady 328 MPH, just under the speed of sound. As part of a stealth unit it was vital that no suspicion was put upon them. As soon as the sound barrier is broken there is a VERY loud noise. When your are trying to be stealthy the last thing you want is a loud noise attracting attention. Since the plant was in the early technology era no anti-radar or detection was needed but a cloaking field was standard.

On the small ship tensions were high. the survival rates of re-con units were surprisingly low even compared to normal imperial guard. As the small ship landed the 10 soldier got out and one particular soldier in black with golden highlights in his armour took charge.

'Pair off and each take a direction. Report back in 1 hour. As soon as Raul sets up the vox connection keep radio contact.' Each off the soldiers paired up and went there separate ways. Two of them stayed to help Raul set up camp. The ship had everything aboard to set up a base and the re-con team had already started to set up a base.

This planet is strange. Most planets are strange but this one is by far the weirdest. I have been on hundreds of planets but not one of them have made me so nervous. I am not a coward, I want to make that much clear. I have never let fear get in the way of my duty but right now it is close. With my cloaking shield on I am invisible to all but the ones closest to me. But still something is worrying me. I doubt this planet is tainted but chaos can work in mysterious ways. *Creek* I instantly roll to the floor and look at the source of the noise. My partner does the same and we see a forager. He doesn't look like a problem but looks can be deceiving. We approach slowly making sure not to make any noise. The man starts to walk back and I notice a village up ahead. It is a small community and looks self sufficient. This will be a great place to find information.

The vox comes online after Raul has finished setting up the base. Maxim contacts the rest of the team about finding a settlement. The rest of group go back to the base after they have made sure the area is safe.

'We need to make contact and get some information about this planet' said Trinculo, the man who found the village.

'Are you sure we would be welcome there? we know nothing about that village. They might not welcome strangers' Replied the leader in the gold trimmed armour

'Prospero from the amount of intel we have it seams that these people are gunpowder technology at best. if they do start a fight we can easily take them.' responded Mirander, the only women in the group.

'But then we might give ourselves away.'

'To who?', she asked, 'there is no one on this planet that expects us here.'

'Your right. Everyone okay with proceeding to the village?' There was an anomalous nod between the group. Prospero was an unique leader for an imperial guard squad because he used a system of democracy in his leadership and this helped his group's bond grow.

'So we are agreed. Marander will be with Ariel. You will both go into town with Areil being the translator. Marander will be 'wounded' and have no idea what is going on. Areil will try to get information while they are healing Mirander. You two will keep constant vox contact and we will be ready to support you if anything goes wrong. Raul and Sycorax stay here and try to get the camp to full efficiency.'

They then started the important preparation for a possibly fatal mission.

* * *

The wind blows through her long hair as she walks along the path. Ty lee is walking with her adopted daughter Misa to an old friends house. It is less of a walk and more of a dance for Misa who is enjoying life to the full and everything makes her happy. She expresses this joy through her movements and personality. Even though Ty lee is not the birth parent the two women are almost identical and act in much the same way. Misa is very close with nature and she summer-salts and cartwheels along the path. Her mother is simply walking and smiling because she is glad her daughter is so happy. Ty lee wore a simple dress and her daughter wore a loose top and a skirt with tights underneath. She looked a lot like her adopted mother when she was her age.

'Are we nearly there?' She asked her mum.

'You tell me. This isn't the first time we've been to Sokka's house.'

'I know but I forget, I just love seeing him he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father,' her smile faltered but quickly reappeared. 'It doesn't matter I have you.'

'You sure do. And don't forget about Mai and even Iroh when you see him.'

'I don't like him. His jokes are never funny. I've only met him once anyway.'

'Well when you live in the earth kingdom it can be hard to keep in touch. We're here.'

The house was at the top of a flight of steps with exactly 99 steps. Each step is made out of glistering marble and represents one of the senior white lotus members. The house was previously owned by Piando but after his death he left the house to his favorite pupil, Sokka. He now lives there training, teaching and creating all manner of things from weapons to doors that automatically open when you step in front of them. Ty lee knocked on the door and waited. Sokka opened the door in a unnecessarily smart outfit, at least for a friendly get together.

'Ty lee! and Misa oh you've grown.' He said hugging both of them in the process.

'It's great to see you again how have you been?' She replied as they walked through the large house into the living room.

'Amazing! I'm really close to creating a new form of transport, it'll be powered by steam it's brilliant!' Ty lee chuckled about how Sokka could go on about something she didn't understand. 'What so funny? oh Misa I made something for you. Misa's eyes lit up.

'What is it what is it?' she said jumping about.

'When I was doing some training I realized I didn't have the right equipment so I made some then I thought you might be able to use it.' He opened the door to show a large room with tons of gymnastic equipment. There were high bars and beams and even small holes in the walls to climb up.

'Can I really use all this stuff?'

'Go ahead I only-' Misa left instantly to try and reach the highest point in the room, a short cord of string hanging from the roof. As she was running she took in her surroundings instantly to try and find a way up there. It would be tough but she had been training all her life wether she was aware of it or not. As she ran she got ready to start. She had picked up enough speed and began. She jumped on the balance beam and kept at the same speed making sure she didn't trip. She then jumped over a bar, tucking her legs in to make sure she didn't hit it as she went over it. Then she landed on a small spring block which made her bounce even higher. While she was in the air she did a front flip and grabbed onto another high bar. She was only 8 meters away from her goal and she knew how to get there. She ran at one of the walls and kicked off it to get some extra hight, enabling her to reach a set of monkey bars on the celling. She was just off her goal but that would soon change.

'She's amazing I didn't think she was that good. She's even better then you were.' Sokka said amazed.

'Oh please I could do that I just don't want to. But your right she is talented. You didn't actually make this stuff for yourself now did you?' She asked inquisitively.

'Well I just wanted to see how she had grown, I mean she's like a daughter to me.'

'It's okay to talk about them you know, it's bad to keep feelings like that inside.'

'Don't mention their names ever!' Sokka burst out. He had kept all those felling inside.

Taken back Ty lee replied 'Sorry I didn't mean it, she is nearly at the top lets look.'

She was nearly at the top but there was a problem. The gap between the monkey bars and her goal was too big for her to reach. That didn't stop her from trying. As she swung off the bars she knew she had made a mistake. The terror gripped her because in seconds she would hit the hard cold floor. The only thing she could think to do was to flap her arms like a bird and pray. And it worked. There was a extra torrent of air and she was propelled forward onto the short strand of rope.

'Misa! are you alright?' Ty lee shouted, terrified for her daughter.

'I think so', she shouted as she held the rope tightly.

She couldn't of made that jump. Sokka thought. Wait she propelled herself with air-bending! She's an air bender! Suddenly a hundred bad memories of his sister and Anng came into his head which he had tried so hard to forget. He left without saying another word.

* * *

Just as rehearsed. The two soldiers left the forest and quickly ran into town. They both wore simple rags and the only thing that stood out about them was the large blood stain on Mirander's left thigh. completely real of course. There were no corners to be cut when on a infiltration mission. A villager ran towards them. 'What's wrong?' he asked. Perfect thought Areil. He could speak any language in the known universe that was humanly possible to pronounce but first he had to hear the language. Now that he had heard them speak he could replicate the language fluently. It was a useful ability and helped a lot in infiltration.

'I was in the forest with my companion but she got attacked and she's really hurt.' Only the last bit was true.

'Come with me to the doctor, I can't help but he can.' They both helped support her on the way to the house and knocked frantically on the door of the town's doctor.

'Not another one.' Was all he doctor said before letting them in. He lived in a small sod house but it was an effective dwelling and for earth benders it was especially easy to erect. It wasn't very clean though. The mud and earth was very dirty in some places and wounds could easily get infected. But they had herbal remedies and didn't know about germs or micro organisms.

'Is she going to be alright?' Areil asked the doctor.

'Varek put some pressure on the wound. How did this happen?' he replied keeping all the focus on Mirander.

'We were running away and she tripped onto a rock. It cut into her leg and I had to rush her over here.' He answered this while the doctor got some bandages.

'She'll be fine in a couple hours, I gave her some herbal remedies and bandaged the wound. Her wound probably got infected in the forest. Where are you from? Why were you in the forest in the first place?'

We got lost while we were exploring the place outside, we wanted to find out more about the area around where we lived but like I said we then got lost.'

You should of known the forest is a dangerous place, I have treated many people who were too naive to see the problems', he said with a hint of disgust.

'When I get back to my village I will tell them the dangers of the dark forest. Can you tell me what things have been going on in the other places in the world?' He was in.

'You really don't know anything? Well the more I tell you the less you'll have to explore. There are three main nations. The fire nation has been ruled by fire lord Zuko for the last 15 years. He is struggling and apparently he has rages and is mentally unsound. The earth kingdom is ruled by the king and he is guarded by his squad of flying boars. They are the best and some of the smartest earth benders in the world. The water kingdom live in the north and south. They are nomadic and can move from location to location easily. There was a great conflict which nearly destroyed everything we know. It was started by the fire nation and there is still hatred for them.' In his head Areil was memorizing everything he was hearing for later. He also noticed a lack of any words in gothic, high or low. It was common for languages to deviate over the long periods of time but they normally kept some roots in gothic. That might be useful to remember.

* * *

In the dark halls of fire king's palace one man is hard at work. He is completely entranced by his work and nothing can get his attention. Almost nothing.

'Who is it!' Zuko shouts turning in a battle position.

'Someone who can help you', a voice replies in the distance but because it is too dark it is impossible to tell where it is coming from.

'Where is Adril?' Zuko replies still in battle stance.

The voice slowly gets closer. 'I can help you, don't you want to help bring this world into a new age?'

'But how can I? the world won't let me', replied Zuko wavering in his stance.

The blank left the darkness 'you have dedicated 18 years of hard work trying to save this world. The only mistake you made was trying to do it alone. Nothing you have done has changed but now you can make a difference.' And with that Zuko gave in to the mysterious blank.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it's taken me so long to do this chapter but I'm a slow writer and I've got a lot of stuff to do. I have to learn the full script for the green mile and revise all my GCSE exams. However I will still keep to my one a month and after I do my exams I'll have more time to this thing. I spent several hours reading through this and proof reading to make sure it is as good as I can make it. The one thing i will not do is upload anything which I'm not happy with :)

One last thing in your reviews can you mention something specific that you like and should continue or something I should change. Saying you enjoy my work is good but not that helpful but thanks for the couple of fans I do have and your couple of reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Shouldn't have finished all of the wine, it'll be a while till I can get some more. I've been distracted by all this good stuff so I should get back to work. I've been neglecting my duties. I'm looking at the reports and the planet is nothing special. The recon team managed to find some good information and they've managed to work out an easy method of control. There's even people who are influencing the leader's of their world right now. The technology level is low, only in the steam, pre-gunpowder age. So if we have to fight it won't be a lot of trouble. At most we'll show a couple tanks and blow some of their buildings up. I do hope it doesn't come to that. No matter what we will lose some people and the resources needed to sustain it will just be too much. The worst that could happen is that the world is tainted.

Uggh. I shudder at the thought. The worst possible out come of an expedition fleet is finding a tainted world. Everything was wrong with that world and I pray to the emperor that I never have to see another tainted world. Half my soldiers had to be checked by the Inquisition and half of those were killed for heretical actions. I lost many good friends and for a moment I lost faith.

_You had every right to._

That wasn't me. My eyes widen and check for anyone else in the room or otherwise.

'Raka!' I shout. He runs in breathless.

'What is it commander?' He asked, obviously worried about me.

Have this room checked head to toe for anything unusual. I need to talk with the priest. And by the time I'm back I want my old bodyguard back you understand? He nods even though he is taken back by the sudden hail of orders. If there is one thing I have learned in this universe it is that hearing voices is never to be taken lightly.

* * *

Why did they have to leave me? The young waterbender had been thinking this for the last 2 hours. He had started his long journey to the other side of the world leaving with only the clothes on his back as the rules of the water tribe dictate. Thankfully he was still warm both due to his warm fur outfit and his lifestyle.

It had only been two hour and he was already getting tired. Not because of energy or exhaustion but because he just can't see the point. His family had disowned him and he had the impossible task of traveling the world. 'What's the point?' He said as he fell to the floor. The time alone with his thoughts hadn't helped the situation.

'Hello? Is anyone out there?' The water bender heard this from the floor and got up as fast as he could.

'I'm over here!' He shouted trying to get the man's attention. He ran over but tripped over and fell straight to the floor. The last thing he saw was the man standing over him.

The waterbender was lying on a small rug made from bear fur. The igloo was lit with a small fire in the middle. The rest of the igloo was decorated with drawings and patterns made from wool. There was a friendly and cost atmosphere in the igloo. Until he woke up. 'Arrgh! where am I?' He asked while he looked around trying to understand where he was.

'Calm down. You collapsed in the snow and I brought you here. I couldn't just leave you to die. I'm Yvan what's your name?'

'My name's ha-. Wait it used to be but it doesn't seam right any more. Call me phoenix. That sounds good.' He liked that name. For some reason it sounded right.

'Well I have to ask why have you come down here it's very dangerous without any protection.'

'I know I just thought it would be easier. I'm quite strong,' he said with a hint of pride. 'I'm traveling to the north pole.'

'Strength won't help you. You have no experience.'

'Can you teach me. I really need to do this!' he asked desperately.

'I know your situation but you must do this yourself. If I helped teach you then you wouldn't of done it yourself.'

'Then why save me? Isn't that helping me.'

'Your right but I just couldn't leave a young man to die. That is why you have to leave now. I have a boat you can use to get over part of the ocean onto a small island where they transport people from the water tribe onto the main island. However they do nothing for free and you'll have to prove that you deserve passage. That is all I can tell you.'

'Thank you for your help you saved my life Yvan.' After that the newly named phoenix left the igloo to get onto the boat and to the next step of his journey.

* * *

The fire lord was getting ready. Ready for the most important day of his life so far. He couldn't of hoped for better luck. He had been contacted by people from another planet and now he had a chance to repair the broken world he lived in. 100 years is along time for war and many people still remember the battlefield and the horrors they had seen. 20 years had not been enough for Zuko to make a big enough difference, at least for him.

'Zuko you look amazing,' said Mai watching her partner as he got changed.

'How long have you been there?' asked Zuko taken back by her sudden appearance.

'That doesn't matter,' said Mai as she approached him and gave him a small peck on his cheek. 'It's so good to see you all dressed up and happy.' Zuko was in his formal fire lord clothing something he hadn't worn for several years. He always felt wearing something his father used to wear.

'I'm feeling great Mai. Things will finally change and we can start creating the perfect world.'

'And we can even spend more time together.' She her her snarky attitude.

'What was that?' Zuko asked with a bit of force in his voice.

'Just an idea we can spend more time together.'

'Why, aren't I doing enough for you!' he said as he grabbed her arms.

'Zuko your hurting me,' she whined. 'Let go!'

'No tell what your problem is.' He commanded still keeping his tight grip.

'We never do anything anymore!' She shouted looking straight into Zuko's eyes. 'We used to have fun and when we got married I was so happy. But now all you do is spend all your time in your study trying to solve the world problems yet in the last 15 years you've achieved nothing!'

That is when he hit her.

He hit her in the face and she fell straight to the floor, her cheek now bright red. 'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! You have no idea what I've been going through all theses years trying to right my father's wrongs!' Zuko's stress had been building up and had to release it.

'I see where I stand in your eyes.' Tears started to flow down her face. 'I'm going to see Ty Lee and I don't expect to see you ever again. You probably won't even notice I'm gone.' After that was said she left without looking back.

_Fine_ thought Zuko. _I don't need her I'm about to create a new era for both the fire nation and the world. Why would I need her._

But somewhere deep down he started to miss her.

* * *

This will be my last colonization before I retire. That being it is very tense in the small aircraft. There are 20 other soldiers on this aircraft including the translator. He is the most important part because without him we would have no way of working together. The place is silent except from the light hum of the engines and the sergeant going through the protocols for anything that goes wrong.

'You shouldn't be in any real danger if thing get violent. They don't have any ranged capabilities except from box and arrows so as long as we keep our distance there is no danger. In close combat it will be more even but they won't get close enough to do that. Also we must try to capture the main leaders. they are good leverage and if they die it can often cause trouble later on.'

He looks over at me. 'If stuff really goes wrong and we have to retreat we get the commander out of there. The last we need is an invasion without a leader. But we shouldn't need to do it and we've also got the psyker aspect down as well.' He looks over at a single female soldier in the corner of the ship. Everyone avoiding her because of her negative aura. 'Now remember be friendly we don't want to scare them off.'

* * *

The weather is clear and hot. The desert was chosen as the meeting place because it is neutral. The sand is soft but it looks like the exact area we are meeting is stone. Strange but nothing important. 'Follow me' I order and the squad of imperial guard follow. The rest stay to guard the ship. Just a precaution.

I'm finally close enough to see who I'll be talking to. There are 11 people on the stone floor, all in different colors, no dought signifying their respective nations. There is one man dressed in blue, about 45 years old. Next to him are 5 people all in green with a small symbol on their shoulder, what looks like a flying bull. 2 of them are men and the other three are women. One of the younger women has a gold headband and looks in control of the other 4. In the center there are 4 men dressed in full armor, shield and spear. They are protecting the man in the middle, someone someone who looks too young to be deciding this planets fate. He looks in control because he has the most intricate outfit and at the center.

As I speak my translator makes sure they understand. 'Thank you for letting us have this meeting. I'm sure we will both get a lot out of it.'

'The pleasure is mine. I'm glad I'll be able to better my nation and the rest of my allies.' Zuko replies.

'Of course. When you join the Imperium you become part of a great universal power. You will have a new golden age for your civilization.' He twitches slightly when I say it. Probably just a happy reaction since he is under a lot of pressure.

'And what do you ask for in return?' he asks.

'All we want from you is our acceptance. We will help improve this world until it becomes on of the best in the galaxy. But we need you to serve us, by giving materials and contribute to the imperial army.'

'And what if I refuse?'

_This is not what I wanted to hear._ 'I don't think you understand. We are here to help all you will do is gain from this deal. We can make this into a great planet on par with even Holy Terra.' His leg keeps twitching. 'We can solve the problems of this world.'_ I don't want this to become a slaughter._

'I'm going to have to decline.' _No!_ 'My father once said the same thing and all that led to was a 100 year war which we are still trying to fix. I want to fix the problems of this world but I will do it in a way that no one will suffer. We don't need your lies destroying our planet and bringing us into a conflict which we have nothing to do with.'

_Damn it!_ 'I think you should reconsider before we have to take actions against you to stop you from becoming a problem.' My soldiers ready their weapons. It should be quick.

'Maybe you are right.' He offers his hand.

It doesn't look dangerous and it is unlikely he is hiding a weapon. I shake his hand and he smiles. In less than a second he pulls me towards him and punches me in the stomach. With a fist of fire. I'm thrown several meters back and the guardsmen open fire but its already too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty minutes earlier the scene was one of peace not violence. Zuko, along with a handful of body guards stood on the sand waiting. To a casual observer you could mistake them for statues from the lack of movement. The illusion was suddenly broken when Toph bei tong walked across towards Zuko.

'Bei Fong it's good to see you here. However I was expecting the earth king as well,' said Zuko.

'Bei Fong?' Said Toph playfully. 'Your talking as if we've never met. He's busy so he can't join us but he sent the next best thing,' she replied with a deep sense of pride.

'Well Be- I mean Toph it's good that your here because I need your help. I see you've brought your boar guards with you.'

'As I'm sure you know they are some of the best there are and all personally trained by me.' Even though Toph was now a fully grown women she stilled acted like a child and showed off all she had achieved.

'I need them incase something goes wrong. If this ends in a fight then we could all be doomed unless we stop them quickly,' said Zuko seriously.

'Zuko why are you so worried? You must of talked to them before you set up this meeting,' replied Toph not phased by Zuko's cold tone.

'Thats one of the reasons. They came to us and I'm worried that they might try and use us for their own gain.'

'You mean like with your father?' She instantly realized what she said had offended Zuko.

'Yes,' he took a deep breath and let it out. 'Just like my father, I want to bring this world into a new era and not just be used again. Thats why I need you, you can detect when someone is lying?'

'Yes' figuring out where this was going.

'When we are talking I need you to signal me if they are lying. If I put a stone in my pocket will you be able to move if you sense they are lying?' Asked Zuko.

'I can do that but I need a flat surface. The sand just gets in the way. Lucky I've got my flying boars with me. Jin, Haru come here,' she commanded with force to make everyone heard. 'We need this sand to be flattened so we can have a proper meeting with our visitors. Go.' She commander her warriors in a direct manner making sure they knew what to do and had absolutely no questions. It was also very clear that in everything she did it was not just for herself and that it helped others.

The earth benders stepped into to the middle of the area. Everyone else moved away to make sure they had enough room to work their advanced earth bending. The two stood up and raised one hand in the air they took a deep breath. Then they began. They smashed their raised hand onto the floor then turned 360 on the spot. The ground trembled. Then they used their second hand to flatten the sand perfectly. This lasted barely a coupled of seconds and turned the entire floor to stone.

'Well done you two, knew you could do it. Now lets get into our positions.' When they walked to her place behind Zuko she said one last thing. 'Believe in yourself and do the right thing, not just for the fire-nation but for all of us.'

_All of us._

* * *

There was a moment of silence, of deathly stillness where everyone worked out what was going on. The guardsmen raised their weapons but it was too late for them. The earth bender had raised a massive wall and had launched it at the enemy. It crushed everyone in its way.

The firefight began quickly but the guardsmen were already suffering loses. The enemy could control the elements and were very good at it. They didn't stand a chance.

As guardsmen began to support the front line the imperial guard's commander began to get up. As he realized what was going on he cursed to himself then tried to stand. He fell straight onto the floor.

'My lord you are week let me take you back,' said a robotic voice. It was his personal bodyguard, the blank he rescued.

'No!' He said as he ached with pain. 'You are too good to drag me to the ship. We can't lose here, we have to establish ourselves as the stronger force now. Kill their leader, if we can't win peacefully we'll do it the old fashioned way.' After that the blank went off to her task. 'You two' he said to a couple of guardsmen. 'take me back to the ship.'

As the blank ran towards the enemy she saw the destruction they were causing. guardsmen were dropping like flies, be it by fire, earth or water. On her left 3 soldiers just dropped into a bottomless pit and on her right a man had just been crushed by a rock over half his size. In front of her was a corpse which was on fire. She was on the right track.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield was Toph fighting six guardsmen at once. And she was winning because this was her domain. There were two on either side and two more approaching. She could kill all of them in an instant by creating a large hole and drowning them in sand or by releasing six sharp rocks into there bodies. However that was not Toph's way. She didn't hold back but she prided herself on never having to kill unnecessarily. she had killed before and was no stranger to it but this could be avoided. She already knew how to defeat them anyway.

The one on the right had different armour and markings probably indicating a commander, he would go first. She raised a stone pillar from the sand and hit the man in the chest knocking him out. The man next to him attempted to drive his bayonet into her but Toph deflected his weapon into the ground and then kneed him in the stomach with ferocious force, leaving him on the floor.

The two left behind her wavered for a moment after seeing their comrades being taken so quickly. Toph didn't hesitate and sent sand in both their eyes. With the extra time she created quick sand trapping them until she saw fit. Two more left. A las-gun shot landed a foot to her left and she barely dodged the second. she tunneled into the floor away from the firing. The guardsmen continued to fire hoping to do some damage. She then appeared behind them in a full earth suit she created while in the ground from the sand. She punched one five meters into the air and grabbed the other one. He struggled and looked straight into her eyes. They both saw a monster, a monster who would stop at nothing to destroy the other. She then slammed him into the ground knocking him out cold. It all took about 15 seconds.

* * *

The imperial guard was getting back together and started to do some damage. The first to die was the water bender, with little to work with he couldn't defend himself and was obliterated by a salvo of las-bolts. The fire benders faired no better with only Zuko and one of his guards still alive. The earth bender were doing the best being able to defend them self and do serious damage. Flak jackets don't defend against large rocks.

This mattered little to the blank. She only kept it in her mind to make sure she had a possible escape route and knew the situation. She had to kill Zuko, no one else and that was what she trained to do. He was only 10 meters away, close enough for her to strike. He went to strike her with fire but she didn't move. Only when the fire appeared did she move. Shocked that he could still fire bender his attack got dangerously close. Her armour was able to withstand over 1000 degrees of heat but she didn't now if that would be enough. He was good, very good. She was now face to face with him and could see both the anger and the skill in his face. She dodged one punch and deflecting another. This gave her enough time to draw her assassins knife and tried to stab Zuko. But it failed. He was unnaturally fast and it only left a deep cut on his left shoulder. he used the opportunity to send her flying. He knew he couldn't fight her forever and so did she.

'Get back to the ship now! We're leaving!' She heard in her helmet. as she ran across the battlefield she could see the damage that had been done. She had failed along with the rest of the guardsmen. As she jumped into the plane which had just started to leave she saw at least eight guardsmen still on the battlefield. There would be no hope for those still on the ground. Now all that was left was to prepare for the upcoming war.

* * *

Today was a disgrace. I still can't believe it, how did we lose? Ten soldiers defeated us! this is humiliating. 'Owww! be careful!' I shout at the medic in the medical wing. Being healed like this was a stain on my pride because it was such a rare thing. Even worse it came from no where. He seamed as if he would follow the imperial creed but it turns out he's as bad as the rest of them.

'Did you send for my body guard yet' I ask impatiently, not wanting to wait for her anymore. 'I need to have a serious talk with her,' I need to know her allegiance.

_She will betray y-_

The door opens and she walks in along with two of my soldiers who were lucky enough to survive. she is still in her armour charred and damaged from the battlefield. I don't think she ever takes it off. 'Why did you fail me?'

'I tried commander but they were to strong,' she replied, a weak excuse.

'Too strong? You were trained by the assassins, no task is out of your reach.'

'But they had inhuman powers which I was unaware of.'

'Your a blank! A pariah! When we first met you made my friend die by just being near him! Why didn't you effect them? I want answers dammit.' If I don't get answers soon she would pay.

'I've been trained to control my abilities but during the fight I let it out but they still used their powers. it must mean they aren't warp based.'

'Rubbish! Without the warp what they did makes no sense. Of course you could be lying.' she flinched. 'The inquisition and the Officio Assassinorum checked you out but they could of missed something. You came from nowhere. You might be working for your own gain and we can't have that.' This would be her test to see if she was still loyal to me. I hope she passes. At that moment the psyker I order to kill her entered. He is about to shot her with lightening before she stops him.

'Enough!' She screams and all goes dark. I feel cold and weak, unable to do anything about it. The two guards are on the floor and the psyker is turning in pain, probably about to die. I don't want this to happen. She is a good body guard and a good person. 'P-p-please stop.' My words barley leave my lips but she still hears me. I feel the emperor's light shine upon me again.

'I will obey you commander,' she says as she bows to me. 'You doubted I could still do my task but I just showed you what I could do. I wear this suit to keep my powers in check.'

Thank the emperor that she is still loyal to me. 'I just needed to know, thank you,' I say sincerely. I commanded the two guards that were on the floor to remove the now dead psyker from the room. He was nobody anyway, just another battlefield casualty.

'How do we proceed now commander?' she asks waiting for my orders.

'If what you say is true then it means that this are being that the Imperuim has never encountered before. This means that we need to gather data and people to find out what happened and why your powers didn't work. We're going to capture some new specimens.' I have a grin I shouldn't have.

* * *

In the desert Toph and Zuko are looking through the battlefield for any wounded. They had won this first skirmish but there would be many more battles to come and so many more deaths. Zuko stood silently while Toph was talking.

'At least we did okay,' she said trying to cheer him up sensing something was wrong. He didn't react. 'I mean there were like fifty of them and we still won. We are aw-'

'Was I right? Interrupted Zuko.

'What?' Asked Toph not understanding his question.

'Was I right to reject them. Have I saved the world or withheld enlightenment?'

'You knew he was lying. I showed you with the rock. He just wanted to use us,' she replied.

'But how can we be sure?' Toph stood in silence not knowing how to answer. 'Their technology is beyond us and we have no way of attacking the source of their empire. This is a one sided war.

'Zuko it is better o fight for freedom then live in tyranny. We learnt that as teenagers, it's important that now we've started we don't back down.

'Your right and that is why you need to contact the earth king and tell him to prepare. The water benders should stay neutral. I'm going to recreate the fire nation army.'

'What about the avatar?'

'We can do this without him. He's disappeared twice now so we can't rely on him anymore.'

'Okay Zuko. I'm gong to take my flying boars back to the earth king and tell him what has happened. You can take the prisoners back to the fire nation.' As she started gathering her students she had only one thought on her mind. The avatar must be found.

* * *

Author's note

So this is the big moment, what do you think? please review and i'm going to have alot more free time so i'll probably right these more often then. this is also were i 'planned' up to but it shouldn't be a problem. thanks for the reviews so far and any i'll get please mention certain bits that you liked/disliked about it.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a tense atmosphere in the fire lord's chamber. The meeting with the Imperium happened 3 days ago and he had not slept since. He knew there was so much to do, so much to fix. Throughout the process he kept thinking about weather he did the right thing. Should he of declined their demands, should he of declared war? Now all he can do is try and fix the problem at hand.

The first thing to do was make sure the army was still in any kind of form to beat back the invaders. This was more difficult then he first thought due to the limitations forced on him and the army. The fire nation had a limit on the size of its army and the relationship between the other nations were still fragile. When the war comes he knew he would need all the help he could get.

Maybe Mai really was helpful.

* * *

The earth king's royal palace was a magnificent sight to behold. The outside was completely smooth without a single imperfection. The inside was just as beautiful with marble covering the floor, clean enough to see your own reflection. Toph walked through indifferent to the amazing architecture. she did know that the building was a perfect creation but it didn't matter to her. It just wasn't important. The king sat at the other end of the room with two of the flying boars, the ones that had stayed behind to guard their king.

'Toph it is good to see you back safely, but where are the other guards?' the king asked. He was right and the people before him were the only ones left.

'The negotiations went wrong,' Toph replied. 'They made demands but they were lying and we thought them off.

'This is very bad news. If they start a war it could be very costly and they must be powerful to kill some of your personal soldiers. At least we won showing that we are still a dangerous foe. Who attacked first?'

Toph answered hesitantly. 'It was Zuko. When he found out they were lying he attacked them.' He was still an old friend and she didn't want him to get in trouble.

'I think that can work in our advantage. If this opponent is too powerful we can use the fire-nation as a scapegoat and survive without any fighting.' He said with complete seriousness.

'We can't do that!' Toph lashed out. 'We can't let them be destroyed like that! There are innocent people an-'

'I think you forget yourself Bei Fong. The fate of the glories earth kingdom is the largest priority. we will help the fire nation but not because of chivalry but for self preservation. We will not suffer for that fool Zuko's mistake!' He sighed and caught his breath. 'If this does become a full on war we need help. We need the avatar.'

'Lord, he hasn't been seen for years,' answered Toph.

'I am aware of that but I also know but you were once his friend. Find him and get him to support us.'

'I don't know if I can do that. What if something happens while I am gone?' She asked trying to think of an excuse to stay.

'Then I will call for you. Now go to general Izzac and tell him all you know about their military and tactics. And after that go find the avatar. Use anything at your disposal. He must be found.'

Toph left along with two of her guards Jin and Haru. they walked away unsure of how it would play out and how the world would change. All they knew is that things were going to get worse.

The cloaked man left the palace shortly after Toph did. After walking for several minutes through catacombs and tunnels. If you were to get lost within then you would never escape. At the end of the tunnels was a single wooden door. Within was a large pool of water with a small raft floating on top. A man in a robe sat on top in deep thought.

'lord, tensions are high and we can finally begin.'

'Perfect,' Long Feng replied

* * *

By the emperor she is powerful I thought. I always knew she was dangerous. Anyone trained by the assaoruim is, it was their duty. but I have to wonder. The worst thing is that she seams unstable. I don't think its worth having here around anymore, she is more use as a ground soldiers, or an agent. She only has to protect me when I go to the surface, I'm safe up here. Hopefully.

I arrive at the meeting hall with two commissioners and a sergeant of one of my squads. He was smart and one day might become a full fledged commander. But this was either going to be a quick skirmish or a massacre. Either way it wasn't worth risking anyone too important.

'Welcome to all of you. We are going to assault this island here called Diebe. We are going to capture as many of them as we can. I suggest that we surround the village from the north and as we attack they will be stuck between us and the sea,' they take everything in.

'Commander what kind of struggle are we expecting? The more powerful they are the less likely we'll be able to capture them unharmed or at all,' the sergeant replied. He really is smart.

'Well luckily the mechanicuim has come through for us. You will be given special guns which will be able to incapacitate them but not kill them. They wont have guns but they will probably have a large proportion of psykers. That is why I need you two.' I say pointing at the commissioners. While I dislike them I can see that there methods are effective. 'You two will be responsible for moral and everyone who retreats. '

'Yes sir!' They say with true vigor.

'Good to hear. Attack with as much force as you can and make sure no one escapes. I don't want any others on the planet finding out about this mission.'

* * *

The water tribe outcast phoenix kept on going with his journey unaware of what had been going on in the rest of the world and how he would play one of the most important roles within it. After the boat trip through the icy waters and deadly storms he arrived at the port of the town he was trying to reach. The town of Diebe, this is where he could find his next part of mystery behind his real parents.

The guardsmen were nearly ready. They had their armour, guns and equipment ready, waiting for the order to attack. 200 soldiers and 5 tanks were about to ponce on the unsuspecting town. They would never survive.

Back on the island phoenix was asking about his parents when an old man overheard him. 'Come over here I believe I can help you,' he said.

'You can? Do you know them?' Phoenix asked, finally getting hopeful.

'Yes I can and I will happily do so. You need to talk to Iroh, he lives in the earth kingdom. He will be easy to find.'

'Can't you tell me anything about them?' He replied slightly disappointed.

'Young man you were lucky enough to find me in the first place don't sound so disappointed. I met Iroh once and we became good friends. I also met your mother.'

'You did?' He said and his face glowed.

'Yes and now I hear that she lives at the north pole. However you need to talk to Iroh first. Something happened to her and he is one of the only ones who knows. Before you meet her you need to find out what happened.'

'Did you ever find out?' Phoenix asked inquisitively.

'No I was never close enough.' Those were his last words.

* * *

The first expolsive ripped one of the houses apart. each splinter the size of knives, each claiming a victim. the imperial guards men attacked from all sides and for a while the defenders had no idea what to do. they were failing left and right and the others got scared. there wasn't a military force in the town in the first place. the citizens could see a few people fighting and even groups of earth benders fighting back but that all changed when they saw the tanks.

The tanks were monstrous beings, very few of the citizens had seen fire-nation tanks and even they were mild by comparison. They were twice the size and several times as strong. They rolled through the houses crushing anything underneath. People ran away just from the sight of them. How could they fight such an opponent?

Phoenix had no idea what to do. The attack was so sudden, so deadly he just didn't no what to do. 'Help us please!' A woman cried at him and he snapped out of the shock. He called over to 3 earth benders hiding behind a house.

'You 3 over here!' They came over to him. 'We need to get out of here but it looks like they have surrounded. I think we should attack their left flank and use all our strength to break through at one point, understand?' they nodded, Phoenix's charisma making sure they followed him.

'Everyone on me!' cried Phoenix and several people flocked to him. 'Benders on the outside, weaker people in the middle. we're going to charge their flank and then make a run for the dock on the other side of the island. Phoenix was taking charge and if he wasn't in danger he would be enjoying it. He would think more about it after he got out.

At first it looked like they could get out. By concentrating all their efforts on one side they faced the least resistance. The earth benders could easily take out the imperial guards men one on one. By the time they reached the outer limits they had about 50 people in their group. They almost escaped.

* * *

'What do you mean they are escaping?' said the sergeant in charge of the attack.

'They've grouped together and are attacking the left flank. There are to many of them and they are to powerful,' replied his comm officer.

'Damn it. Tell all soldiers from groups 2, 3 and 4 to surround them but only fire if they attack. We might be able to get this lot without casualties. I will not lose to these savages!' he left quickly straight to the battlefield.

* * *

They were trapped. They were quickly surrounded by guardsmen, 20 on each side. Phoenix and the earth benders were ready knowing that this was the last hurdle before they broke out of the blockade. Phoenix addressed the people in his group to motivate them for the fight which was bout to begin. 'Today we might die but know this, if we give up now after we fall they will forget we exist and go one with their lives. Lets give them something to remember us by!' They cheered and attacked with all the vigor in their hearts.

The sergeant was in place along with the rest of his soldiers and had them surrounded. He was surprised they they even tried to fight back. He would show them the true might of the imperial guard. 'fire!'

The first group of earth benders fell to the ground immediately. A couple managed to throw rocks but not enough to make a difference. After the next two volleys nearly all of them fell, only one was still standing. It was Phoenix with darts all over his body. His refusal to fall like the rest amused the sergeant. 'Stand down I'll deal with him.' If I beat this person unarmed single handed then it'll boast moral and they'll respect me even more. It should also be a lot of fun.

Phoenix brushed the darts off his body. Maybe it was luck or determination or something else entirely but even he didn't know why he wasn't on the floor. He saw one of the soldiers remove his weapons and walk up to him. He had a smug grin. He knew that this battle was hopeless but at least he could humiliate their commander.

They both took up a fighting position 3 meters away from each other. The guardsmen started to chant their leaders name and cheer wildly. They knew they had won no mattered what happened next. The sergeant attack first and Phoenix blocked it with his arm. He grunted in pain and realized the other guy was stronger but he was faster. He dodged the next hit and the one after that. He then took his chance and punched him straight in the gut, he didn't flinch and Phoenix then got knocked down to the floor with a powerful uppercut. Before he could get up he got kicked in the face and was knocked out. He made a valiant effort but these were the imperial guard. He never stood a chance.

* * *

authors note:

Sorry for the long wait, I would give an excuse but it's just laziness but I will try to do more. Reviews are really helpfull because my work can definitely be better and you can help with that. Thanks to all of you that have kept reading anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

All there is to see is darkness. His eyes hurt as they adjust to the low light and his muscles still ache. As he stands up he immediately notices something is wrong. He can barely stand, bars and cold walls surround him in a barely lit room. He touches the wall and goes cold. They feel like metal (something that is already odd for him) but strange, unnatural. He looks around for an exit but there are none in sight. The room is empty except for some smudges which look like blood stains. They tell a story of misery and torment, something that he would soon be acquainted with if he couldn't escape. Remembering what had happened before Phoenix realises that the soldiers that attacked the village must be responsible.

Is there anyone there? He shouts as loud as possible through the bars.

A guard approaches him from the darkness shouting at him in a language he can not understand. Right now Phoenix knew he was completely helpless and backed away getting as far as possible from the guard.

"I know you cant understand me but I think you ll get the message. You aren't getting off this ship alive. I lost some good friends on your planet to scum like you. And now your going to get cut up and dissected so we can find out how you work." He said scornfully while enacting what he described. "And we are going to enjoy it."

There is a scream which interrupts him from a nearby cell followed by whimpering and moaning. "Xaier shut that person up, I'm sure we can lose a couple."The screaming continues until it is stopped by a short burst of gunfire, followed by a brief silence.

"Please be quite we do need some of you to survive the night, he chuckles to himself and walks off to patrol the dimly lit corridor. Phoenix no longer has to wonder where he is or about the blood in his cell.

* * *

"This sucks," whined Jin for the seventh time in the last hour. She'd been travailing for less than a week with Toph and Haru and she was already sick of it. Having to walk for several hours on end was the last straw.

"Please be quite," replied Haru fed up with her moaning.

"But it does. We have to go around the whole world to find someone who hasn t been seen in years," replied Jin, showing the true cause of her bad mood.

"I finally know how Zuko feels," Toph quietly remarked to herself.

"But it's true," Jin continued, not noticing Toph's remark. "The earth king getting desperate. He could be strengthening the army or help the fire nation but instead sends us after the twice lost avatar."

"You can't say that Jin, he's just doing what he thinks will protect people," replied Haru.

"Do you mean the earth king or the avatar?" She asked.

"Both of them. I'm sure Aang wouldn't disappear for no reason, he's not like that. And the earth king believes this is the best option," said Haru, only half believing his own argument.

"He sent us after a mysterious person who disappeared off the face of the planet and you don t call that desperate?" Said Jin who was enjoying the argument more and more.

"I admit it may be difficult to find him," said Haru, practically admitting defeat.

"Ha! I knew you agreed that this mission is pointless," she said in triumph.

"But if we do find the avatar then he'll be able save us all," Said Haru thinking of one last thing to say.

"And what makes you think we can't look after ourselves?" Just opposing what ever Haru said at this point.

"Because they will never stop," said Toph.

"What was that Toph?" Asked Jin surprised by her interruption. These arguments were not uncommon but they were more like petty squabbles. Toph usually just kept quiet, it created less trouble and they normally enjoyed them, if it causes no harm why stop it?

"We need all the help we can get. In the desert we should of been obliterated. We won because we are the very best of our nation and we had the element of surprise. The average soldier won't stand a chance against these people. The avatar is the best chance we have of victory.

"Are you sure he can beat them?" Said Jin, now completely serious.

"I hope so because if he can't then none of us can."

* * *

"Permission to enter commander?" Asks someone outside my office.

"Enter" I reply and now I find out it is Garro Trobar, someone I met as earlier on in my career and saw great potential for both his courage and loyalty. He had so much passion for the Imperium that he would of been a good commissioner, I think they even asked him to become one but he declined, he would rather receive orders instead of giving them.

"Commander I have great news! A large amount of adamantium and manganese have been found along with deposits of rhenium and vandium." He says this with a smile on his lips. It nothing, just odd to see a happy soldier.

_Good. It will be able to fuel the Mechanicuim's forges._

"I never ordered scans to be applied on the planet. How did you get these results? I ask wondering who went on without my permission."

"It was Akbar sir. The rules say that he can scan for resources if you are out of reach. Your permission is only advised and not necessary. I think that it was a good choice because now we know this planet has several valuable resources," he said happily.

"Yes your right they will be very useful for the mechanicuim's forges."

"First the S.T.C. now this, I think your the Mechanicuims lucky charm," he says and we both laugh. It has been a long time since I ve heard a joke from one of my soldiers. Even through several years of service he still has his youthful attitude and optimism.

"Well tell Akbar that he did a good job but next he should ask me. You can now leave." He leaves and I'm left uneasy but not for the reason I would think. I would normally have complete control of this entire fleet and some one doing something as important as that is risky but that isn t why. His youthful attitude is out of place here. Maybe belief can keep one sane in the brutal life of a guardsmen.

_He did do well and nothing went wrong so it is alright._

I guess I m overreacting. I speak into the vox. "Tell the doctors that they can begin when I arrive." I will know what these things are because they are _special_. I mean different.

* * *

"Get up now!" The guard shouts to Phoenix and gestured him to move. Phoenix gets up and lets them approach him. They smack him against the wall and put him in handcuffs. He counts a total of three guards. Only two of the escort him away. He waits for the first opportunity to attack knowing that he had no hope against three of them. Two guards lead him away as one holds him and the one behind keeping his gun at the ready. After a couple about a minute they move around the corner Phoenix takes his chance.

He swings the guard holding on to him into the wall and as the other one comes around the corner he kicks the gun out of his hands. swinging round he elbows the first guard in the face. The other one tries to shoot him with a pistol but misses and hits the hand cuffs. Phoenix uppercuts him and then uses the gun against his other captor, still on the floor in pain and shock.

It lasted only several seconds but it was exhausting, he was still feeling effects of the tranquilizers. "At least I got rid of the handcuffs," he said to himself, thanking his luck even though he would of just shot them off anyway.

"It came from over there!" He heard being shouted around the corner. He couldn't understand it but he knew he was discovered.

He avoided their fire by staying out of their sights, made easier by his head start and the lack of straight corridors. Every time they got close to firing they met another corner. The guardsmen may have had the best weapons in production but even they can t shot something they can't see.

He was a naturally gifted runner and after two minutes he has created a decent gap between him and them. Even so he doubted his chances and had very little hope of escape. Suddenly the corridor splits off into three different paths and without stopping he took the path on the right into the first room he sees.

Sprinting for that long had took its toll. It is a very small storage room which is barely lit and has a single cupboard at one end. Phoenix hides in the cupboard to recuperate his energy and hope not to get seen. It doesn't take long for him to get disappointed as a single guardsmen walks in. The tension is unbearable. He walks around the enclosed less than a couple feet from phoenix. Phoenix holds his breath, the merest movement would give away his location. Finally the guard looks at the closet intently. He sense something out of place. Phoenix watched from the other side though a small gap. They both ready them selves for what was on the other side.

"Ahha! Huh?" The guard had opened one of the doors and sees an empty cupboard. Phoenix managed to hide behind the other door thanking his good luck. Luckily the guard goes in closer and then phoenix attacks. He disarms the soldier quickly and promptly, uses the gun against it's old owner as a club which knocks him out cold. Phoenix then stole the uniform and put it on. If he couldn't run then he would blend in with them.

He leaves the room and walks past several guards. He hears voices but keeps walking. They get a bit louder. He hopes they aren't talking to him as he turns to face them. They stare straight at him. He runs. He runs and wonders wether he's had good or bad luck overall. He rounds another corner but hits someone. They both fall to the ground and phoenix grabs him points the gun he stole off one of guards at his head. Phoenix has the commander captive and his bodyguard waits for he opportunity to strike.

"I know you can't understand me but if you come any closer I will shoot him. Your not that quick," he said, hoping it was true. The blank thought intensely. This person was quick and quiet enough to get close to the commander but it was an accident. He has the upper hand. For now.

"Leave!" Shouts Phoenix and pushes the gun barrels further into the commander s head.

It had been a long time since he had been so close to death and he didn't like it. "Let him go. Save me later but don't risk my life."

The blank backed away and Phoenix started to run with the commander as fast as he could. Then darkness.

"Uuugh!" moaned Phoenix on the floor. The lights had been shut down and the blank disarmed him in an instant. He was on the floor paralyzed and in pain but definitely alive.

"Holy Terra that was close!" Gasped the commander, being at death's door a moment before.

"Are you okay? Do you need any medical assistance?" She replied.

"No I'll be fine but I'm going to go to my quarters and rest. Tell the doctor they can start without me."

"Should I finish him off?"

"He's still alive?" He asked in surprise and amusement. "Actually keep him alive. He managed to escape, evade capture and hold me at gun point. There must be something we can do with him, it would be a shame to waste such a warrior. Take him to the specialized cells."

"Anything else?"

"I want you to pay more attention," he says with anger in his voice. "I was held at gun point in my own ship. The reason you're here is to protect me. Remember that the next time you are with me. Come straight back after you've told them to start." He walked away and the blank did the same. After a minute he had a thought. _Maybe those warriors are worth fighting._

* * *

"Toph I want to ask something."

"What is it Haru?" She replied.

"Where are we going? We've been following you for a few days but you never said where we were going."

"We're going to Sokka's house. He was Aangs best friend," Toph  
sighed remembering the bond that once existed between everyone. "I think he might be able to help us on our search."

"Its been ages since I've seen Sokka. It'll be great to catch up," said jin.

"This isn't a social call. We find out what he knows then we leave," Toph replied harshly.

"Did you two fall out, you sound as if something is wrong," said Haru

"I bet it's a lovers quarrel," whispered Jin to Haru and they both started to laugh.

"I'll ignore that. Compose your selves we've got important work to do."

Toph knocks on the door of Sokka's house with a slight hesitation. The door is answered unnaturally quickly and Sokka is shocked for a second to see such an old friend appear at his door step.

"Sokka we need to talk," said Toph as if to a random stranger.

"I'm glad to see you too. Haru and Jin isn't it?"

"Has it been that long Sokka?" Asked Haru.

"I'm sorry it's been such a long time and a lot has happened. What do you need?"

"Sokka we need your help to find the avatar." There is a moments silence then the sound of a door being slammed shut. There is another moments silence.

"Sokka!" Toph shouts several time and nearly brakes the door in two. "Lets us in this is important. The world is at stake!"

The door opens slightly. "The world?" he asks quietly hoping he misheard.

"The whole world is at risk if we don't find him," Toph said, finally convincing him.

He opens the door reluctantly and lets them in. "I will hear what you have to say but if I don't like what you have to say I will get rid of you."

"Don't worry you'll find what I have to say is very important," Toph said with the same harsh tone.

Jin sensed the tension between the two. As soon as Toph and Sokka looked at each other Toph had been on guard and defensive. Even her stance was more like she wanted to attack Sokka then talk. "Um, do you have any tea?" She said hoping to change the mood.

Sokka seemed to like the prospect of tea more than discussing the avatar and was more than happy to oblige. "Of course. Iroh taught me some great recipes, any one else want some?"

"No thank you I'm not thirsty," Haru answered politely.

Toph answer was shorter. "No."

"Iroh's tea is very good, your loss," Sokka said in a slightly better mood.

"Sokka we came to talk about the avatar not about your tea!" Toph said on the verge of shouting.

Sokka stopped and looked down at Toph. They were both fully grown but Sokka had always been taller. "I know you want to find out about where the avatar is but I won't help you."

"I can tell when your lying Sokka, even if you don't want to deep down you it is the right thing to do and you will help us. you can lock yourself in this mansion and hide from the world but you wont let people die."

Sokka sat on his couch and told the others to do the same. "It all started when Aang and Katara were fighting the Firelord. When Katara first found Aang she didn't know what to feel but by the end she knew exactly what she felt. She loved Aang and he loved her. After the war they fell only more in love and after a couple years they had kids."

"What!" Interrupted Toph, completely shocked. "Aang and Katara had children and you never told me!"

"Toph it was complicated, you don't know what happened," Sokka replied trying to keep calm.

"Then tell me!" she ordered and tried not to show how sad she felt.

"I was but you interrupted me. Now if I can continue. Katara had triplets but what they had done was wrong, no avatar is allowed to have children, it would upset the balance so she was forced to give one child to each nation."

"You said she only had triplets," said Haru.

"I think that is part of the problem. The air nomads are practically gone, with Aang still being the only one. After the war he spent months trying to find survivors and I think thats what he's been doing ever since."

"Do you know where those children are or not?" Asked Toph trying to finish this quickly.

"They should be late teens by now. However I only know the exact location of one of them. One is at the south pole in the southern water tribe. I know another one was given to someone in the fire-nation. I do know where the last one is. Iroh has him."

"Wait why does Iroh have the earth nation baby?" Jin asked, slightly confused by everything she was hearing.

"Thats not the point!" Toph shouted, back into a rage. "I worked with you and I was your friend! Why didn't you tell me, who else did you tell instead of me!" She was on the verge of tears.

"Barely anyone. Only me, Iroh and Katara. Not even the foster parents know," Sokka said trying to calm her down.

"But why! Your not giving me answers!"

"I don't know!" Sokka shouted, fed up with Toph. "Alright? Aang took them away from Katara without even giving reason. I told you everything Katara told me. I kept it secret because she made me promise and I couldn't deny her that request."

"I was your friend! I wished that when I came here I could say I'm still your friend. Unfortunately you've proven me wrong."

"You don't think this has effected me to? My sister was devastated and Suki left me to hunt criminals! I lost everything!"

"Before you met the avatar you didn't have anything! You lived in an igloo in the middle of no where! Now you live in luxury!" Toph had gone too far.

"Get out of my house," Said Sokka, finally fed up with Toph's insults.

"Fine I've got what I came for." Toph, Haru and Jin leave while Sokka just looks at the floor in sadness. Jin leaves last and before she does she says two words. "I'm sorry."

Sokka once had a family and had friends from every nation. He has lost everything.

Jin may not know Sokka, having only met him once before but she still feels sorry for him. "Toph do you think you were right to say what you did?"

Toph ignored Jin and said "we now know who has a child of the avatar and we must go to Iroh and talk to him."

"Toph you didn't answer my question."

"We were once friends and now we aren't. There's nothing to discuss," she replied trying to change the subject.

"You can't just change the subject and avoid it, that's not the earth bender way," said Haru.

"I'll admit I'm angry. We were once the best of friends but now we've all changed and I just can't stand to look at him anymore. A poor water bender now living in a fire nation mansion? He's betrayed everything he is and I can't believe I was ever his friend," she said without admitting how sad it had made her.

Jin and Haru felt Toph's sadness even if she couldn't admit it was there. They knew she would eventually have deal with it and they knew the results would be tragic.

* * *

"You are to begin."

"Where did you come from?" The surgeon asked turning round to see the blank right next to him.

"The commander is busy, you are to begin and give him the report when you are done," she said in her lifeless manner and then left as quickly as she came.

"She is a strange one. I would love to cut her up and see what's inside of her. Maybe one day I'll get to," he said licking his lips. "Shut the doors and lock the place down. I will have complete silence until I am done. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" The two guards say as they locked the door. It was at least a meter thick and nothing short of a multi-melta or lascannon could get through it.

The room was 20 by 20 meters. It was well lit, not leaving a single shadow and had some of the best technology the Imperuim had and was given as another gift from the mechanicuim. There were several bodies at one end of the room, with more ready if needed. They were alive just unconscious since delicate surgery is very difficult when the patient is screaming. He would only do that if he was bored. As well as the surgeon two guardsmen were in the room, in case anything went wrong and to help the surgeon with any work he would ask.

"I'm used to more of an audience to see my work but I guess you two will do. It seems that if the commander isn't here then no one else wants to be. Now lets get working."

The process took hours, it almost seamed as if no progress was being made at all. The first body was just used for basic anatomical knowledge. The organs are all the same with the perfect human form, albeit with some minor changes. Muscles and skin are naturally stronger and their lungs are more powerful but nothing heretical or alien. The second body was used to confirm the results of the first and it was in order. The next four brought nothing new to light. He just muttered, kept dissecting and analyzing with both his own knowledge and the mechanicuim's machines. At any time there were at least three machines plugged in checking blood types, toxins, brain activity and a host of others.

"That it! The key!" He shouted in triumph.

"What is it?" Asked the guard on the left wondering what he had found, being left with only random mumbling throughout the process.

"What did I tell you!" The surgeon shouted back, completely changing his tone. The guard stayed still, this wasn t the first time he had been screamed at for asking a question. "I said to be silent! Your opinion is worthless! Now as I was saying they may look the same but there are some major differences between us and them."

His sudden change in tone worried the two guards and lead them to question his mental state. Lucky they would not have to listen to him for much longer.

"Their genetics vary greatly between us and them, by that information alone they could be considered alien. They function like us, breath, digest and reproduce like us but it is here in the brain where they are different," he was starting to lecture the two guards with zeal.

"Their brain is completely different. There are some sections that aren't even in our heads. They are completely neutral in terms of warp energy just like the Tau. Unfortunately these creature are too far from our gene code. They look normal but we ll have to contact the inquisition on how to proceed. We can't be in an alliance with an alien race."

The two guards look at each other and nodded. "We can't let you do that."

"How dare you even talk to me you worthless piece of filth." He shouted straight into the guards faces. In return they smiled and one of them smashed his rifle into the surgeon's face.

"You are the scum. You are just a pawn in our game that has to be sacrificed. You have no idea of this planet's importance in the greater scheme of things. What happens here could change the course of the entire human race. If you contacted the inquisition then it would all be over," he mockingly explained to him.

"You can't talk down to me!" The surgeon replied on the floor with blood dripping down his face.

"Oh but I can. I am Garro Trobar, agent of the alpha legion and you have lost your usefulness."

"I won't beg," he said defiant and egotistic to the end.

Garro looked at the surgeon lying on the floor helplessly. He pulled the trigger and there was a loud crack then silence. "This is a damn mess Nate," he said to the other guard. "Go to the commander and tell him that the gene code is in line and that these people are naturally strong, so they'll be good soldiers. Say that they move the elements through old technology. It is imperative that he does not find out the true nature of their abilities. Do what ever you can to stop any involvement of the Inquisition. He has no idea how important he is."

* * *

Author's note:

I could swear this chapter is cursed. Since the last chapter three of my computers have broken down for one reason or another (power lead, screen failure and because it wanted to). Anyway I think this is my longest one so far and I've put more thought into where I'm going with this story. Thanks for reading and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism or even praise is much appreciated. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did we have to kill the surgeon?"

"Why are you asking that?" His friend and fellow alpha legion servant, Garro, answered inside a small room where they would not be interrupted or heard.

"The inquisition doesn't instantly order an exterminatus on a planet so we might not of needed to kill him."

"You know why! It was too risky. If they dug to deeply then we could of been found, jeopardize the entire mission. We can not have it stopped by close minded fools," explained Garro, annoy that he had to explain it at all.

"But if the surgeon is discovered dead then all his information is put into question," justified Nate, worrying about the mission.

"He was a loner who never talked to any one he didn't have to. I'm sure people will be glad he's gone," he replied sadistically.

"I still think it was too risky to kill him," grunted Nate.

"Too risky? It was nothing compared to the risk of having an Inquisitor on this ship! It is imperative that the commander reaches the planet and finds the library."

"So what are we going to do next?" Said Nate.

"The commander is just about to start the war planning session. I've already got someone inside that will ensure we get what we want."

* * *

The room is epic in scale. I could fit a thousand armed men and still have room. This is the war room and where I have helped plan the invasion of many planets and here I will do it for maybe the final time. I have all of my generals, battle sergeants and any one else of importance for the coming battles. The room is dominated by a single table, showing a map of the entire planet. Without it the war would be impossible to win or even plan.

"I suggest we attack here in the place know as the Fire nation. Reports show that these people are the dominant force and their defeat will send a strong message to anyone who is still willing to go against us," says the general to my right.

"Then I must question your sources. They _were_ once the dominant power but they lost the war along with their amy. Defeating them would show the rest of the world nothing," says a different person.

"How dare you speak against me, I out rank you!" The arrogant general replies.

"Quite!" I shout. "He's right the fire nation once dominated the world but that is no longer the case. It is the earth nation that is the dominant power. I point out the large section of the map. "Approximately seventy percent of the inhabitable land is under earth empire control."

"But my reports say the fire-nation was on the verge of victory, how can the earth kingdom be in control?" Unwilling to admit he was wrong.

I should not have to explain these things to arrogant fools who can't admit they are wrong. However I have to respect them, if only for my reputation. "Our source can not be taking as a hundred percent true but the information I have been giving come directly from my agents in the flield at this very moment. There were four main nations each of varying strength. The air kingdom is now extinct and the water nomads are nomads living at the north and south poles. They wont be a problem at any point. The two main forces are the fire and earth empires. However only the earth empire will prove to be a problem. During the power vacuum after the war they took over air kingdom territory, since they are the only force with a capable army. But they are no match for our guards men." A short occasional chuckle around the table. It's good to keep morale high.

"Then what happened during your first negations?"

Who is this and why is he openly questioning my leadership? I look at him and instantly recognize him. He's my most successful general and been trying to take my role as commander for the past year. I should of demoted him and sent him to the front lines but then I would lose my best general. I will amuse him, for now.

"During first contact we were defeated by a small unit of soldiers however they took us by surprise and were elite soldiers."

"I see," he replies with a smug tone. "And because of you the first conflict we have had with them ended in defeat. Their victory will convince them that they can win again and they will fight us. If we had won the first battle then this invasion would be over much sooner."

"It should be noted that these aren't normal people we are fighting. They can control the elements." Wisphering spreads through the room, speculation and the sort. "The exact cause of this is unknown but we suspect lost technology. It is this that will make a campaign which would last weeks turn into months. When we fought them in the desert they were close up and they were well trained, the best of their nations. I tell you this now so that it does not come as a shock. Tell your subordinates and soldiers but make it clear. We are the imperial guard. We have the power of the emperor behind us and the power of our lasguns in front of us. Not even the elements can fight that."

A cheer rings out from several of the battle sergeants and nods of approval from the generals. Only my second in command looks sour. He may have a great tract record but he will never have my leadership skills.

"Commander are we going to occupy this planet or eradicate it? If they can control the elements then it'll make guerilla fighting difficult to stop," a different general asks, one I actually like.

"This is an occupation mission. We will attack at one end of their empire and continue attacking until we get to the capital. As we cause unrest and destruction, we'll over throw the king and take control of the largest nation. From there we'll take the rest of the planet."

"Sir may I recommend where to attack? We should attack from the city know by the residents as Omashu. It has a strong history of survival and its defeat will send a strong message."

"I agree, the city is near the center of the empire allowing us to expand outwards. I will personally lead the assault on the city. Look over the information and ready your units. Today we wage war."

* * *

I've got to find a way to keep my second in command in control without losing him. At least I managed to turn his questions to my advantage.

"Sir I've been told to give you this," someone says in front of me.

"Excuse me who are you?" I ask. I wasn't concentrating and he snuck up on me.

"I've been sent by the mechanicuim to give you this. I would have given it to you sooner but I wasn't allowed in the war room." He holds out his hand and I see a small round device.

"What is it," I ask holding and examining it.

"Its a translator. With the S.T.C you found it allowed them to design this. You put it in your ear and it translates all languages, human and alien."

"Thank you," I say meaning it. "Are there more of these?"

"They are being made and sent all over the Imperium, they're really cheap to build. You and your fleet have been put high on the list and you should be getting more soon.'"

"Thank you it will make future conflicts easier and stop any misunderstandings."

"No thank you for finding the S.T.C. You might not be able to see the effects here but it is having a massive effect. Conflict which were doomed to failure are now on the verge of victory. You are a true hero."

I guess I am.

* * *

"How are you doing Mai?" Asked Ty Lee. Her daughter was watching from the other room, curious about Mai's situation

"Is it okay if we don't talk about it?" She replied in a dull tone.

"Mai, you've been here for three days now. You appeared on my doorstep in tears and I took you in, I deserve to know what happened," she said still being kind and aware of her feelings.

"It's Zuko," she finally said.

"I thought so. What happened," she inquired, wanting to know more.

"We've been distant for a long time. He's the Fire Lord and has so much to do. He thinks he has to fix all the worlds problems and doesn't have any time for me.

"so you left?"

"No I can accept the negligence, what he does is so important. I left because he hit me." She said keeping her dull tone, trying to pretend it wasn't a problem but Misa could sense her pain.

"Oh no are you hurt?" She asked, very worried for her. "Are you burnt, why didn't you say so sooner?" Moving frantically looking Mai all over.

"No Ty Lee he just hit me with his hand. It's not the fact he hit me, it barely hurt. It made me realize that he no longer needed me and that I wasn't helping him anymore," she said still trying to keep her emotionless tone but it was wavering.

"I'm so sorry Mai. Like I said when you arrived you can stay here for as long as you want," she said, hating to see her best friend so sad.

Mai looked Ty Lee in the eyes, she couldn't pretend any longer. "Oh Ty Lee! she cried bursting into tears.

"It's okay Mai, everything will be okay." Ty Lee hugged Mai hoping to make her feel better.

"I really don't blame him, I really don't," she said in-between the tears. "He has so much to do and all I want is for him to happy."

"It'll be okay Mai. Your with friends now. Your always with friends here," Ty Lee said hoping never to have to see her friend cry again. Misa felt their emotions and she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to stop the suffering but she didn't know how.

* * *

"Hit him again."

"Uugh." By this point Phoenix was covered in bruises, from hours of torture, though none of them could be seen inside the small room which was pitch black.

"Boss I don't think this is working."

"Outside now," the other person replied, audibly irritated.

Outside of the room the two interrogators discussed what they could do next. Over the last 16 hours they had been trying to brain wash him with no results. After he had attacked the commander he wanted him on his side. So far phoenix's interrogators had no effect on phoenix other then causing him pain. Some would say that was a minor success.

"What have I told you about questioning me?" The smaller man said. He was at least two heads shorter and the other man had much more muscle.

"But boss no matter how many times I hit him he still keeps fighting."

"That is because you keep on talking! You are not paid to talk! Your not paid at all, you will do your duty and won't talk. It is ruining the atmosphere. How am I suppose to break his mind if he hears your stupid voice"

"Okay boss," he said hoping that he could stay silent. They went into the dark room once again. The small one started to talk again

"The Imperium is the greatest civilization in the history of mankind."

"No." Since he woke up on the ship he started to learn some word. The main ones were 'Imperium', 'great' and 'no'.

He was hit again.

"Your planet is uncivilized and poor. With the help of the Imperium your planet can be part of something bigger."

"No." He was hit again.

"Do you understand me? By saying no you are stopping your planets civilization from advancing into a new golden age."

"No. Golden. Age." Each word was a struggle both physically and mentally. He wouldn't give up just yet.

He punched again but this time Phoenix moved making the brute punch the chair instead breaking it. The bigger one realized his mistake and started apologizing to his master. Phoenix realized that he had no idea what he was doing.

He punched out into the darkness and felt his fist connect with someone's face. He hears a body hit the floor and he runs to the exit before but because of the darkness he has no idea where it is.

"You hit the boss."

"Yes," he replied unsure what to say.

"Thank you."

"Me friend. Hit me."

"Why do you want me to hit you?

"Hit me, we good friends," he said trying to get him on his side.

"Okay then. Pheonix felt the hit hard in his stomach and fell to the floor, being knocked out. Not before smiling because he knew how he was getting off the ship.

* * *

_Maybe Jin is right thought_ Toph as she, Haru and Jin traveled back to the earth kingdom to see Iroh and get one step closer to the avatar. During this time the atmosphere was awkward with no one wanting to say anything leaving Toph alone with her thoughts.

_I should be more accepting of different people's life styles but I just can't admit it_. While thinking about different lifestyles she thought about king Bumi, who defined both the words 'different' and 'crazy'. _Bumi, some would call you insane and at first I agreed._

* * *

After Ba Sing Se was retaken there was a leadership crisis. It was Toph's job to go find the earth king who was still traveling around the world. After a month he was found and when he came back she was made the head of his personal guard. She accepted but under one condition. She wanted to travel the world. Again. She wanted to meet the most powerful earth benders and to try and learn something knew but more often then not she taught them about metal bending and other advanced techniques. But sometimes she doubted if she was the best earth bender in the world. She could think of only one and she wanted to face him.

"Hello little one, having fun at school? I never cared for it myself too interesting, could never pay attention," said Bumi, slouched and hunched on his throne in Omashu.

"Okay," she said slightly confused but see had already met him and knew what to expect. "King Bumi I want to fight you!"

"What me? But I'm just a helpless old man," said Bumi, still pretending to be a feeble old man.

"No your a senior member of the white lotus and one of the best earth benders in the world," said Toph, already getting impatience.

"Oh yes I had forgotten about that. So you want to fight then? Well I'm not sure your up to the challenge. You'll have to do my three deadly challenges!" He said dramatically, getting off his throne.

"Or we could go down stairs and fight in the massive arena you have directly beneath us."

"Oh your no fun, Aang liked the challenges. I guess I'll just have to fight you. Are you sure you want to fight, what if I win? I think I'll throw a party."

"Enough! Let us fight!" Toph was asking herself why she wanted to fight Bumi. _I'm not sure why but I wanted to fight. Maybe it was his abilities or that every one was already starting to split apart. I just wanted to prove myself._

"Not in that tone young lady" _He can't be serious_ she thought. "Kidding lets go." He hits the floor with his foot creating a massive hole which he falls through and he lands in the arena below. _Finally I will be able to see if I am the best earth bender in the world._

_I'm ready. We both have our stances and I can sense his every move, every single vibration and breath._ They both waited, both being masters of neutral jing, waiting for their opponent to make a move. But Toph was angry, she wanted to prove herself so she took the first move. She stamped on the floor creating two large clumps of earth, half her size and launched them at Bumi.

Bumi see them approach. He punches the first one, turning it to dust. In the same second he jumps up and kicks away the other, sending it harmlessly off into the side of the arena. For a moment he disappears in Toph's eyes but reappears as he hits the floor.

"That all you got Toph? Bumi asked, playing on Toph's emotions.

"I'll show you." Raising her hands she creates a massive wall, at least a meter thick and send it straight at him. While the wall surges into Bumi she creates a small but deadly column out of the floor and throws it into the wall. Bumi can only see a wall approaching, an unstoppable juggernaut destroying all in it path but Bumi was the immovable object. With both hands he punches the center of wall, creating a massive crack from top to bottom. The wall split and landed either side of him. He sees Toph's earth column. He blinks. The earth rises from below intercepting the missile.

Toph stood at the other side wondering if she had really 'seen' what had happened. "Did you just earth bend by blinking?" She asked amazed. "I can't do that and I created metal bending."

"It was dramatic blinking." Toph is disappointed by his answer. "My turn! In less then a second there is a rock rolling towards her at tremendous speed. She barely has enough time to create a lump making the rock fly over her head and into the wall behind her. Bumi is already next to toph in that small time surprising toph with his speed. From the ground he creates a pillar from the ground into toph from below. Only through her seismic sense could she dodge the first one. And again. And again and again. She was trapped, each pillar had gotten closer and now she has no room to earth bend. She was helpless against him.

Even when she is helpless she keeps fighting. Bumi created another pillar from the ground aimed at her chest. Toph took hold of two of the pillars and using her own strength, rips them from the ground and hits Bumi in the side, stunning him for a second, which was all she needed. She kicked the pillar previously aimed against her the other way round and launched it against Bumi sending him to the other side of the arena. Toph panted heavily, the last few seconds used up a lot of energy.

"First hit, well done girl. But I can't let you win." After a grunt and a small movement of his arms he launches himself to the other side of the arena by raising the ground beneath him. In Toph's vision he may disappear but she can still work out where he is and where he would land. Her calculations were not always correct but over the years she had been getting better. It was her one weakness.

The two look at each other across the arena. They stare at each other walking around in circles, each waiting for the other to make a move. It was as if the match had started again but with noticeable differences. The match has been short, but has worn on both of the opponents. Toph was visible worn out, covered in dust and taking heavy breaths. She wavered in her stance before righting herself, preparing for the finally moment. On the outside Bumi looks as fit as he can for a person over hundred but on the inside he is feeling weak and toph can feel it. It gives her hope.

He tenses his muscles the same way he did the previous time he leaped across the arena and toph knew what he was about to do. She was ready for anything he could do. He leaped across and Toph launched dozens of missiles at once in his general direction, hoping at least one would hit.

In the air Bumi had the advantage, he was invisible to her. As he went through the air he grabbed a rock that toph had launched and threw it back. Toph's hearing was capable of hearing even the tinniest noises and she could tell that one of the rock never hit any thing. She moved but it wasn't enough. The rock hit her in the shoulder, hurting her and knocking her off balance. He falls from the ceiling and hits the floor with the power of a volcano, sending Toph flying into the wall. Dazed she gets up, pretty sure she's broken some bones.

Bumi looks upon her and feels a hint of remorse but that doesn't stop him. A boulder twice his size rises out of the floor and he hesitantly throws it at Toph, worrying he would do more then just harm her.

"No!" She rolls across the ground and then the wall is shattered creating a cloud of dust, hindering Bumi's sight. For a moment he wonders if toph has been defeated but has met her before and knows not to underestimate her. He was right.

She rose from the earth behind him taking Bumi by suprise. Toph uppercuts him, which is barely dodged. Bumi tries to strike back but is easily blocked by Toph in her earth suit, ampafing her strength. Using the opening Toph hits the ground unbalancing Bumi, then hits him with full force. He bumps across the floor every single time causing him pain. They are both close to their limit, a couple punches from falling to the ground.

Toph runs towards Bumi, still on the floor. This was her chance, the opportunity to end this, to end. Then she stops. At first toph has no idea what is going on, why she is helpless and unable to move. Bumi is standing tall approaching toph with his arms open, struggling to control her. He stands over her, next to her and looks down on her, knowing he has won. In a second she is thrown into the air and in the next second she is slammed back into the ground creating a crater where she fell.

"Are you okay I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Asks Bumi slightly worried he might of caused too much damage over the course of the fight.

"Only enough to practically knock me out," said toph jokingly. She tried to get up but stops because she knows she'll just fall back on the floor.

"That means I won. Woho time for a party!" Cheered Bumi, glad that Toph wasn't seriously hurt

"Your such a graceful winner Bumi."

"You should of seen it when I beat Iroh in pai sho."

"I really thought I could of won that," said Toph disappointedly. "I think that was the hardest fight I have ever been in. I put all my effort into it and still lost."

"You shouldn't doubt your abilities, you managed to hit me at least twice. Where you went wrong was creating that earth suit, a bad move against a person who can earth bend with his face."

"How can you earth bend with your face? You use the smallest movements, not even I can do that," she asked, really wanting to know.

"Even the slightest movements have effects," he explained. "If I move my foot a tiny bit my entire leg will. If you concentrate enough you can sense the link between body and earth in every single movement of your body."

"Wow."

"I know but it will take years of practice. Or maybe one day you'll blink and create a mountain range."

"Bumi you have to teach me," she said faintly managing to stand again.

"Toph you are strong and young, when I was your age I was neither. I am not the first to bend with small movements but you created an entire bending art and with time you can become even better then even I. For now you'll have to accept that there is an earth bender better then you. That doesn't mean you aren't amazing."

Toph holds out her hand. "Well done from one earth bending master to another."

'_Well done' he said. I never saw him again. He died two days after I had left. Sometimes I wonder if he waited for me._

* * *

Zuko, overthrew and imprisoned his father, the previous Fire Lord, with the help of the avatar. Nephew to retired general Iroh who now owns a popular tea shop chain. Sister to Azula, currently in an asylum. Son to Ursa. Fate unknown.

"I never found her," he said to himself. He took off his robe, a priceless piece of clothing, created for his 10th anniversary as Fire Lord. Gold woven in. He took it off not wanting to damage something so valuable. He went into his metal box, the only way he could calm down. Letting it all out through fire bending.

_I never found her. I failed._ He swelled with anger. _I tried to look but I didn't have any time. I sent agents all around the world but they couldn't help me. My father claimed he had no idea where she was. I couldn't test him and it might of been true anyway. I don't know how she could of married that monster. Another monster in my family._

_I may of defeated him but his scars still stay._ Both metaphorically and physically.

_After the war I disbanded most of the fire nation army. I said that in an age of peace we need no war. In an instant thousands were out of work. This angered my army._

_Then I had to give back the colonies that my family had conquered. Some of the villages and towns welcomed freedom and celebrated. Then there were the others. Rich land owners who had suddenly lost their land. There were the governors who had made a living through taxing and controlling these people. And then there were the citizens. Some of them had been living in Fire nation controlled territory for their entire lives and had become Fire nation. They didn't want to give their land to another nation. I heard the earth king sent his soldiers into the towns to stop the unrest. I didn't hear from them again._

_The colonies had got some powerful people angry. People who had profited from the war. They were the ones with their own armies and mine barely existed anymore._

_The final straw was what is now known as the great depression. People had lost their land and the ability to harvest as much. There was a dreadful drought and we had lost trade routes. The Earth nation traders didn't want to deal with the Fire nation after what many of them had been through. Then people started to get angry again. The Fire nation was on the verge of winning the war and to their knowledge they were creating a glorious and prosperous nation._

_Then I came along. I was the person they could blame. The outcast prince, the black sheep of the family, the disgrace. They showed me their anger. With their private armies and the mob of citizens they approached my palace. The numbers of guards in my palace numbered in the low triple digits. We never stood a chance against them_.

_During the attack I looked outside at my city. My city in flames, my statues destroyed and my government buildings razed. I'm glad my uncle was still in the earth kingdom with his tea shop so he couldn't see this._

_I couldn't stand and watch my city burning. I would not be a failure. I had to redeem my family in the eyes of the world. Mai and me_

He paused for a moment. It had been three days since she had left and Zuko was starting to feel lonely. The only person he had any real contact with now was his personal messenger. Mai talked to him. There had been love between the two but love had to be postponed for politics.

_I told her to be safe and protect the palace. I left to go out into city and stop these people. It was here I got to see what they thought of me. I put on a cloak to disguise the myself and the scar so I could walk around freely._

_Outside it feels strange. The air is dry but still cold, the night air against the fires. The walls are covered in graffiti;_ _Zuko the scar in the family. They really hate me. I'm trying to make a better world and all these people want is too burn it down and live in the charcoal remains._

_A mob is walking down the street towards me oblivious to who I am. It is an unorganized mob of twenty people shouting and screaming. They are also burning a rag doll of me which they are parading around. This will not stand._

"Stop right now!" _That got there attention._

"Who are you to order us about?" One of them asks.

_I lower my hood showing them all my face, with them recognizing me._ "I am Fire Lord Zuko and you will disperse and go home," _I commanded._

"What home! You gave my house to the Earth nation! I lived there for my entire life!"

"The earth nation deserved that land. We had no right to take it," _I reply._

"And neither should they!" A woman says. "My husband no longer has a job and neither of us can find work. We're going to starve!"

"Go home."

"Are you going to make us?" _They are caught in the moment and feel invincible. I'll happily prove them wrong. All it took was one bit of fire-bending and they ran away. They were cowards. They would do what they want but would stop if there was any kind of struggle._

_What happened next is a blur, I still can't remember exactly what transpired. As they ran off one of them turned around and threw something. To this day I can't remember what it was but I don't think it is important. It hit my head and I fell. I fell and I would not wake for hours._

_Being knocked out by a peasant was humiliating enough but the aftermath was worse. I was found by Mai, she stood over me like a protector, keeping me safe. When I got back to my palace I saw what they had done. So many priceless pieces of art and culture destroyed by people who are too narrow minded to see there importance. But that is no longer important._

_I found out the earth nation had come to my rescue. They flew over using the Zeppelins I had given them. I felt ashamed because I had failed. My duty was to protect the world and I couldn't even protect my city from the people within it. I owe the Earth king and one day I will come to his rescue and prove to him I can save the Fire nation from self destruction._

* * *

We are here. Me and 200 soldiers exit the transporter, ready for anything. The ground is empty and not an enemy in sight. One of the better landings in my career.

"Is everything clear?" I ask over the vox and hear four 'yes' from my battle sergeants. Then I see it. I feel stupid for not seeing straight away. The great city of Omashu. For a civilization that has barely mastered gunpowder they have created wonders. This city dominates the sky, rising to reach the clouds. Then my heart sinks when I see the bridge. The only bridge. There was only one way to get in and out of the city and it was a small earth bridge. It would be a bottleneck and if the bridge fell then it would be difficult to cross.

"Bring out the basilisk!" These are the beasts of artillery, nothing can beat them over long range bombardment. They will bombard the city while my soldiers and eventually me, attack. I have six in total ready to rain destruction on this great city.

"Are you ready to bombard the city?" I ask the person in command of the basilisks.

"Only in approximately six minutes commander. We need to calibrate the weapons and load them."

"I didn't ask for excuses, I asked how long it would take."

"Yes sir!" He salutes me and goes off to his duty. I hope he decides to put some effort into commanding his soldiers. It will take a little while for the reinforcements to arrive so for the time being the troops I have to get ready for the assault. I doubt I'll see them again.

Two minutes pass and an officer approaches me. The kind of officer who knew someone who knew someone and has never seen someone die. The kind of person who doesn't deserve to be in command of people who risk their lives. "Commander we've arrived to assist you."

"Have you brought the chimeras? With them the assault can begin."

"Why of course sir we've got three of them ready to go."

"Good. I assume you'll be leading the assault with your troops?"

"Well er, I've got one of my senior sergeants to lead the assault. I believe he is better suited for the close combat."

"Have you ever been in a combat situation?" I'm enjoying this too much.

"Outside of combat simulations and training I haven't seen any live action but I am well versed in combat tactics." Obvious lie.

"Is that so? May I suggest you accompany your soldiers in the chimeras."

"I'm sorry sir but if I'm in the chimera I won't be able to coordinate my troops." His only real role is to pretend he has one.

"Oh don't worry I'll be able to do that, you go with your troops, I'm sure with your leadership you'll able to spur them to even greater heights and brake through the wall with great speed."

"If you think I will help then I will." He leaves and orders his soldiers into the chimeras. The gullible fool. It'll be like sending a commissioner with a unit of catachans. I need strong people in my army. People who have fought and struggled, people who have killed for the Imperium. People like him are weeds who only joined so that they could get a shiny badge and a new house. The sooner he dies the better.

"Commander." I hear on the vox.

"Yes," I reply.

"The basilisks are ready to fire."

"Show them what the Imperium can do."

"yes sir!" The bombardment begins, more soldiers are arriving every minute and my chimeras are assaulting the walls. The battle has begun.

* * *

The chimeras charge across the field, underneath the bombardment of the basilisks. They speed through the hills to the city to cross the bridge. The bridge may be small but it has just enough room for the three tanks. As they start to cross to get near the bridge the earth benders attack.

"Sir I think the earth benders are attacking."

"Will they brake through the armour?"

"No they just bounce off."

"Then keep driving," the lieutenant says basking in his power.

"Sir they seam to be sliding down the walls."

"And is that a problem?"

"No sir we'll just run them over."

"Good, then we can set the explosives and blow there wall apart."

"Um sir they're doing something to the ground."

"What could they possibly do to har-" He never finished his sentence.

* * *

Outside three earth benders slid down the wall and landed on the bridge. They realized that they couldn't penetrate the chimera's armour so they would do the next best thing. They created earth slides, knocking the tanks off the bridge and into the abyss below. They were killed by las fire by the imperial soldiers behind those tanks.

* * *

"Sergeant what should we do?" One of the soldiers asks.

"You are a guardsmen you follow orders don't question them! We will advance as normal." The four units of guardsmen had just seen their tanks thrown off the bridge.

"Get ready! We're going to charge to the other end. Fire at will when in range!" The battle was silent for a moment, with the occasional swoosh and explosion of the bombardments. The earth benders on the wall get ready, holding off firing any more rocks.

"Go!" They charge and fire. The las-bolts go straight through the walls and earth benders they hit, leaving them as bloody torsos on the floor. Steadfast the Earth benders reply in force. The thirty Earth benders left on the wall luanch their earth missiles at the imperials. Each one capable of killing a person and each one hitting its mark.

In a couple of seconds the imperial surge is broken. Almost half the guardsmen were killed and stopped them from moving.

"Take cover!" The bombardment may of killed the guardsmen but it did create cover on the once clear bridge.

"Sergeant we need artillery fire on that wall!"

"We are guardsmen!" He shouted at the other soldiers, over the sound of las-gun fire and rock against rock. "And the barbarians on that wall are throwing rocks at you! We have rifles! That is more than enough. When I say so unit one will open fire on the defenders and the rest of you will get to the other side and plant that explosive! Go!"

He raised his head from behind his rock and ran to the other end of the bridge. A second later he had died, with a spike through his chest, still standing, being supported by the object that had just killed him.

But his plan had worked. As his soldiers moved out of cover so did the Earth benders. This gave the remaining guardsman a clear shot. None of them missed. They could finally aim without being crushed, and they started to advance. The defenders on the wall were dwindling, moral wise as well as numerically. There was only one more thing they could do to keep the enemy out of their city.

The last five earth benders slid down the wall, two of them getting shot down straight away. When they landed the ground cracked, stunning the soldiers around them. The first earth bender was shot before he could do anything. The second killed three guardsmen before being beaten to death on the floor with their rifles.

The final earth bender killed the most but it was still in vain. As he landed he created an earth wave knocking three soldiers off the bridge. A soldier lunged at him and he evaded it easily, tripped him up and stamped on his throat, suffocating him in one fluid movement. Another soldier swung at him and blocked it with his right arm, breaking it. He didn't stop and created an earth gauntlet on his left hand. He punched back sending parts of his skull into his brain, killing him. He killed the last person by launching the earth on his arm into the guard closest to him, making him fall off the bridge. He had done all he could but he couldn't stop them. They set the explosive and got ready to grapple over the wall. They needed something bigger for who ever was on the other side of the wall.

* * *

The Leman russ tank rolled over the broken bodies of guardsmen crushed in the first and second assault. The wall was ready to be blown open and the remaining guardsmen were taking control of the wall above, but were facing stiff opposition.

All of the explosion was focused on the wall making sure the bridge wasn't damaged so they could still get across. The wall blew open sending rock flying into the city and the defenders on the other side. Then came the tank.

It was a monster on the field, capable of destroying anything in front of it. This particular tank had three large skulls painted onto its side, along with ten smaller ones. Each large skull representing one titian class vehicle. In terms of tanks it was a harden veteran of many wars. It burst out of the dust and fired its main cannon. The missile went through the man it hit and continued into the building behind, exploding in a ball of fire. Next it fired the two auto cannons fired shredding the bodies to mush. They were no longer distinguishable as individuals or even humans. At such a close range any bullet was lethal. Such tanks would normally fight five hundred meters apart, sometimes more. The reason they were so close was that they felt invincible. This tank had destroyed titans, what could some rock do?

If the tank could have one weakness it was that it couldn't shoot anything behind it. The logic behind this was; 'anything in front of us will be destroyed so we won't need to aim behind us.' It would end up destroying them. As the tank went through the gap it went past four earth benders, not noticing them it had slaughtered the twenty five earth benders in front of them. The four that had survived through either tactics or luck flanked the tank. Unnoticed they started to create quicksand to suck the invincible tank in. It fell, it disappeared, it stopped. The tank had been dropped, sucked into the ground, useless now.

* * *

"Commander the leman russ has just been incapacitated!"

"What!" I replied. "How could they do that?" I'm shocked.

"They sucked it into the ground. It was the spear head of the assault what now?"

"Send in the gorgon and tell them I'm on my way."

The gorgon armored assault transport is a heavy troop transport originating from forge world Vanaheim. Capable of holding fifty troops and eight meters wide. It barely fit on the earth bridge but it didn't stop. With two hundred and twenty tons and four heavy stubbers little could stop it. The heavy stubbers ripped through the four earth benders left by the breach. It continued through the the city. It unloaded the troops and went threw the city. The guardsmen walked along side it using it as cover. They met several small pockets of resistance but it rarely caused any casualties. As soon as the earth benders got close they were shot down.

Half way up and the city was coming under imperial control. The walls had been taken and more reinforcements were coming every minute. Now that they controlled the bridge they could get as many soldiers as they wanted into the city.

* * *

"Commander!" Some one yells at me. I can barely hear because of the noise of explosions, las-fire and people dying. "Its not safe here!"

Me and the blank take cover in the ruins of a burnt house, destroyed by one of the tanks. "What are you talking about, with my bodyguard I'm perfectly safe."

"Sir, we're nearly at the palace but we can't get through. They've cut us off from the rest of the force and they're about to flank us from both sides."

How many? This is starting to sound bad

"Fifty on each side."

"And us?"

"You, your bodyguard, twenty guardsmen and a chimera."

This is looking grim. "At the palace? How are they keeping you from getting through?"

"Five of them but they're too skilled. We can't get close without being impaled or crushed."

"Understood." How did I end up in this trap? "Put the chimera and five soldiers on one side and ten soldiers on the other. Tell the other five to come with me."

"what for?"

"I'm not going to die here."

With the blank and five soldiers I'm about to attack the palace. If I can get inside I can kill their leader and we get one step closer to winning. "On my mark we charge. They nod recognizing my simple command. "Stick with me no matter what" I say specifically to the blank.

"Charge!" We come out of the buildings we were hiding in. The first person to die was the man to my left, crushed. I pulled my trigger, sending six bullets in their direction. Only one hit but that was enough to kill him outright. Then I noticed the bodies.

The floor was littered with at least thirty guardsmen. I find it hard to believe that five earth benders could defend this place by themselves.

"Take cover!" The last guy ducks and rolls by one of the large rocks to protect himself. The rock then rises over his head exposing him. He doesn't move, just shoots once more, killing another earth bender, then beeimg crushed. Three left.

I look at the blank and see understands. She throws a grenade to the right and jumps out of the left. Her speed is inhuman. She used the opportunity and is already in front of the earth benders. She shoots the two in front of her, killing one and injuring the other. I attack the other earth bender.

I dodge the first strike and fire at him but he survives. He reminds me by slamming me into the wall. I recover quickly and in the corner of my eye I see the blank fighting with a female soldier. I guess I'll have to fight this guy myself. I fire at him but he's already rolled underneath and knocked the pistol out of my hand. I draw my sword and slash but he jumps back. I thrust and he moves to the side against the wall. Instantly I slice again and my sword easily cuts through his chest, burning his flesh. I've defeated my opponent and I see the blank has done the same.

"Are you ready?" She nods.

We walk through the huge double doors and walk through the halls. It looks amazing but I have to keep my priorities. We go round the corner and see two guards at the door. They charge at us and the blank kills them with frightening speed. She side steps the first cutting through his back and as she turns she impales the other. They fall to the floor at the same time.

I open the final doors and see a man on a throne. Not an old man but one with experience.

"Why have you come to destroy my city?" He asks.

"So we can make it better," I reply.

"You will be destroyed by this planet. We will defeat you."

I walk up to him intimidatingly. "From here it looks like I'm the winner."

"I will never surrender." This person has no idea what I'm saying? The mechanicuim translator only translates it for me.

This city belongs to the Imperium of man and soon will the entire planet. We will either conquer your planet and rule over you, helping you become part of the Imperium or we will be executors and destroy your civilization and any hints of your existance.

He spits on me.

The blank goes to attack but I hold her back. "No I'll do it." I ram my sword through his stomach and into his spine.

* * *

The three earth benders walked into the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's original tea shop and his current residence. The shop was mostly empty with only a couple customers in the shop. Iroh walked from one of his customers he had been talking to to welcome the new arrivials.

"Toph it is good to see you again," he said bowing to her. "My nephew never told me your name when we first met," he said to Jin.

"It's Jin. I'm surprised you remembered."

"I never forget someone so nice," he said thinking about his nephew. "I don't believe I've met you before," he said to Haru.

"No we haven't met before but it's a pleasure to meet you," he lied to be kind. He knew Iroh had changed but he remembers what Iroh had once done to the earth nation when he assaulted Ba Sing Se. It had been a long time since then and he knew that starting a fight would just cause more problems. He had made his peace.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied happily. "So why do I have the pleasure of seeing you?"

"We came because we need to find the avatar," Toph said bluntly.

Iroh looked through the corner of his eyes to see if anyone was listening. "Follow me," he whispered and they all walked into the next room, which was empty. "How do you know I know about the avatar."

"Sokka told us," said Haru.

"He also told us about a son," said Toph.

"So he really did tell you. My adoptive son Senthang Taek is not important in this discussion," he said trying to change the conversation.

"If he is the son of the avatar then we need to know, he might be needed very soon," said Toph firmly.

"You will not going looking for my adoptive son. The avatar gave him to me so he could grow up without knowing his heritage, or didn't Sokka tell you. It is important that they grow up away from the spotlight so they don't become arrogant or dangerous." He said standing his ground.

"Can you at least tell us his rough location?" Asked Jin in a softer tone.

"He is currently in the earth kingdom army. I tried to persuade him to reconsider but something had happened in his life and I respected his wish."

"And what about the avatar," said Toph knowing Iroh would reveal no more.

"He is safe. I met him three days ago."

There was a moment of silence.

"You met the avatar! Where is he!" Shouted Toph, losing her cool demeanor.

"That I do not know," he said solemnly.

"Why don't you? Didn't you ever ask? Said Toph needing to know more.

"No it wasn't important." Iroh senses the despair and mistrust they felt towards him. "I need to tell you about the role of the avatar. Take a seat," he gestures and they sit down at a table in the middle of the room.

"The avatar is a the spirit of the world incarnate and he is above the four nations. His role is to keep balance between the nations and so no power is more powerful than the other. Some people don't believe in it but there are two worlds, the spirit and the material. The spirits controls what happens here and the avatar works for them."

"Then did the spirit world plan that the air nomads would be destroyed," Haru said harshly.

"The spirit world may have control by they do not decide our actions. We have free will which allows us to do what we please. Some people make the wrong choices. Sometimes it is difficult to comprehend or even possible to understand how they work. But in times of need the avatar will always arrive."

"Like when Aang woke up from the iceberg," said Jin.

"Yes so he could defeat Sozin and he will do the same again. The avatar will always be here for this world because that is his role."

"I have one last question. Do you know where the other two children are?"

"I have my suspicions on the location of the fire nation baby," thinking of Ty Lee and Misa. "But I can not say the same for the water tribe one."

At that moment a man ran through the door panting and out of breath. "Where is Toph Bei Fong!" He shouts.

"I'm here," she says as she walks out of the door. She recognizes him as one of her students. "Why are you here?"

"The palace," he says running out of breath. "It's under siege we have to go now."

Toph looks back at Iroh. "Thank you Iroh your information has been helpful but we must leave."

"It is your duty. Go and save him," he replied. The two said goodbye as friends and hoped to see the other again soon. The next time they would met would end in tragedy.

* * *

Author's note:

The word count, its over 9000!

Its taken me longer but there's a lot more. Also I've noticed a trend in reviews to correct me with what ever I got wrong with the background but so far I don't think I've made any major mistaes. Also the large number of flash backs is because I wanted to show what had happened between the show and my story. I finally know where I'm going with the story.


End file.
